Dark Embrace
by FairyChild11
Summary: Can a man who dwells in the shadows of the night, and an innocent girl with a dark past find their way to each other?
1. Prologue

_**No.**_

 _ **Don't come any closer.**_

 _ **Please…**_

 _He heard her frightened plea even though she hadn't said a word, and it grieved him to know that revealing himself had pushed her over the edge._

 _She sat on the floor, her back against the wall, knees drawn up with her arms around her shins, her bent. Her shoulders were shaking with the force of her tears, and the terror that radiated off her in waves as he came closer. She looked like she was trying to shut the world out – which might have been true for her at the moment. Her white nightgown pooled out on the floor, her wavy platinum hair loose over her shoulders, making her look more fragile than she already appeared._

 _She looked up as he came to stand in front of her, backlit by the moonlight. Slowly, he lowered himself to one knee, and reached for her._

 _For a moment, she panicked, and then he had her in his arms, holding her firmly to prevent her from escaping, but gently enough so that he wouldn't hurt her. She felt his fingers thread themselves in her hair, pulling her even closer, while his other arm tightened its hold around her waist until she could feel herself crushed against him. She could feel the raw, dangerous power in his embrace, and it only added to the terror coursing through her because she knew that death would come as slowly, or as swiftly as he chose..._

 _He held her as she cried and her tears flowed,_ _his fingers stroking her hair. She didn't know how long had passed, but gradually,_ _her sobs slowly began to subside as she realized that the nightmare that had followed her into her waking moments began to fade, the blood on the walls disappearing._

 _He was drawing back now to look at her, his violet eyes seeming to glow, cradling her face between his palms as he kissed her tears away, his thumbs tracing their paths until she calmed before_ _she rested her forehead against his shoulder_ _with a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, suddenly unable to meet his gaze, and hesitantly wound her arms around his waist._

 _ **Why?**_

 _She wanted to ask him that question as he shifted his hold on her and rose to his feet, carrying her in his arms as he turned._

 _When he reached the bed, he lay her down gently, and she gasped as he covered her body with his, forcing her eyes to meet his before he lowered his head._

 _His kiss_ _was impossibly tender, yet fiercely possessive, and as his hands began to caress her body, she knew that she was lost._

 ** _He was marking her as his..._**

 ** _And yet... she had been his from the very beginning..._**


	2. Chapter 1

Iona wandered away from the noisy, fancy dressed throng of people that included her cousin, wanting to get some air.

She sighed in relief as she reached the balcony, the outdoor air refreshing. She then turned, and made her way around the house before ascending the stairs that she remembered from a previous visit that led to a library. She stopped when she heard the soft tunes of a haunting melody, the sound carrying on the cool night breeze.

It was scathing and haunting, yes, but she wanted to hear more.

She followed the music.

She found herself standing outside a pair of open French doors, her hair fluttering in the wind.

The music had stopped.

Blinking, she realized that she realized that she had wandered from the main house, and was now standing in a place that was almost in the middle of the woods.

 _ **Oh, my God.**_

She turned to leave, a feeling of dread beginning to wash over her when a man's voice spoke from the darkness of the room, halting her flight.

" You have nothing to fear from me, little angel. "

His voice was deep, and despite her nervousness, Iona turned to face the speaker, her breath catching in her throat as he stepped out of the shadows, and into the moonlight.

" You are perfectly safe with me. "

To say that he was more beautiful than a dark angel would not have done justice to the sight that greeted her. The man in front of her was muscular, over six feet tall with messy blue black hair that was parted on the right, and swept to the side of his majestically _beautiful_ face, his eyes a startling shade of violet that seemed to send an electric shock through her; she felt that despite the frameless, rectangular glasses that he wore, those eyes could see right into her soul.

He was dressed in a long blue trench coat that was unzipped from the waist down, almost reaching his ankles, and dark blue pants with knee high boots. Underneath that intricate coat with its storm design, she could see that he was wearing a white shirt with an upturned collar, and a cravat.

Iona realized that she was staring, and felt her cheeks flood with color before she took a step back, giving herself a mental shake. " I'm sorry, Sir, " she apologized. " I heard the beautiful music, and followed it because I wanted to listen to it… "

She almost melted when he graced her confession with the most beautiful, gentle smile that she had ever seen. " It is quite alright, Miss, " he assured her as he took a step towards her. " Although I am surprised that someone your age was able to appreciate my playing, I am quite flattered. "

Iona was about to faint. " I'd better be heading back, " she said, turning away. " My cousin will be looking for me. "

" _**Wait. "**_

Something about the way he spoke made delicious shivers go up her spine, and she found herself turning to look up at him. " Yes? "

He bowed low from the waist, and when he straightened, he held one hand out to her, his violet eyes twinkling. " Since you braved the dark to appreciate my playing, " he said. " Will you do me the honor of sharing a dance with me in the moonlight? "

Iona blushed again. " I… " She felt tongue tied. " Yes… I will. "

She was unable to tear her gaze from his as he closed the space between them, and took her in his arms, one hand holding hers. As the haunting melody began to fill the air, and their dance began, she wondered absently how it was playing…

* * *

" What is your name? " he asked a long while later, running his fingers through her hair.

They had danced for what had felt like a long time, but not long enough.

Iona looked up at him shyly. " Iona Yukihana, " she answered almost breathlessly. " And you? "

He smiled down at her. " Reisi Munakata. "

He gazed down at her as her eyes closed, sleep overtaking her. He remained that way for a while longer, relishing her warmth as she slumbered in his arms before he lifted her from the love seat they had been sitting on, and carried her back to the main house.

His presence was nothing more than a shadow that danced at the peripheral of anyone's vision as he brought Iona to the library where he lay her on the sofa, gently brushing the hair from her face as long forgotten feeling stirred within him as he gazed at the innocent girl in front of him.

He had been playing his music out of habit, and hadn't expected to have an audience, but when he sensed her presence, he'd stopped so he could have a look at her.

Reisi Munakata hadn't expected the sight that had greeted him.

Her appearance was a cross between a cherub, and a grown angel. She was petite and slender, her wide set, slanting emerald green eyes complementing her young face that was framed by her wavy platinum gold hair. It was parted on the left, and held back by silver lily of the valley clips on either side of her head, allowing it to tumble down her back until her hips. The pink dress that she wore with its bell shaped, white sleeves hid her figure while at the same time, enhancing the virginal beauty of her appearance, her rosy white skin making her look ethereal.

He found his eyes drawn to her throat, the swan like column so tempting in its purity…

Her scent was so enticing that he bent closer, kissing her skin, feeling an ancient hunger come to life…

 _ **No!**_

Munakata drew back with a soft hiss. _**Dear God, what had he been about to do?!**_

Fighting his hunger, he withdrew into the shadows, his eyes lingering on the tiny figure on the sofa, wanting to do more than gaze at her, but knowing that he had no right to do so.

 _ **He would not harm her,**_ he vowed. _**Not her.**_

 _ **Never her.**_

* * *

He watched her from the shadows as she slept, making sure to shield her from the night's chill with the shawl that she'd worn over her shoulders; it had fallen as they danced, and he'd retrieved it for her.

He'd used his ability to compel to coax her to sleep after he felt the first stirring of hunger within him so that she wouldn't have to see him if he needed to feed.

Even in her slumber, she seemed to be searching for him, her face turned in his direction, her breathing even.

 _ **Are you a dream?**_ Munakata could hear her soft voice in his mind as she asked him that. Closing his eyes, he focused, and found his way into her dream.

 _She was sitting with him in the room where he'd been playing the piano, her eyes curious, and innocent as she gazed up at him._

 _Munakata smiled at her, and kissed her forehead, draping his arm around her, and pulling her closer._ _ **Do you want me to be?**_

 _She snuggled up to him, and he could see the light blush fanning her cheeks in the darkness._ _ **Is it alright if I ask you not to be? Is it alright if I ask you to be real?**_

 _Munakata thought that his heart would burst. Her answer was everything he had wished for, and yet, he knew he had no right to do so._ _ **I am here,**_ _he answered._ _ **I am real.**_

 _ **Will I see you again?**_ _she asked._ _ **Even if for a moment?**_

 _ **I am right here, my angel.**_

 _He knew he was damning himself by giving into his desire – and hers - to see her again, but how could he refuse that innocent request when it echoed what he desired?_

 _ **I promise you that we will meet again.**_

 _Her smile at his response convinced him that he had made the right decision._

 _ **I really want to see you again,**_ _she admitted, laying her head over his heart._

 _ **I promise you that we will.**_

* * *

Iona stirred, and opened her eyes to find herself lying on the sofa in the moonlit library.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, and looked around.

She was alone.

 _ **Had Reisi Munakata been a dream?**_

It hurt to think that the man was nothing more than a figment of her imagination, and for a moment, she wanted to cry.

 _ **We will meet again.**_

Iona blinked and scanned the dark room with her eyes, straining her ears.

She was definitely alone.

 _ **And yet...**_

His voice had sounded so clear, as if he had been right beside her.

The memory of his voice was enough to close the wound that had almost opened in her heart, the joy that they would meet again showing in her smile.

 _ **We will meet again...**_

Somehow, she felt like he was there with her, and he had not disappeared into the night...

* * *

Munakata couldn't help but smile at the joy that shown on Iona Yukihana's face after he assured her telepathically that they would meet again. The young girl then rose to her feet, and straitened the creases on her dress before tucking her shawl more securely around her shoulders. Just as she moved to leave, she saw the white rose that he had left on the coffee table, and picked it up.

His breath caught as she lifted the memento to her face, and inhaled the sweet fragrance; the way the moonlight danced on her hair, and illuminated the rosy glow of her skin made him hunger for her in more ways than one.

 _ **He wanted to step put of the shadows, and pull her into his arms.**_

 _ **He wanted to kiss her sweet lips, taste her skin.**_

 _ **He wanted to take her blood.**_

 _ **But he wouldn't.**_

 _ **He would not harm her...**_

 _ **Not now, not ever.**_

* * *

Iona looked back at the house as her cousin made a U-turn, and maneuvered the car out of the gates.

If it hadn't been for the rose that she'd found, she might have thought that Reisi Munakata and his voice were all just a dream.

Thank God he wasn't.

 _ **Because she really wanted to see him again...**_

She was getting ready for bed when she saw the wolf outside her window.

It was a giant, like the arctic predators that she had often read about, the wolves of old.

She opened the window to get a closer look, but it had turned and run back into the woods.

From what little she'd managed to glimpse, the wolf had blue black fur, and she could have sworn that its eyes were violet.

 _ **Just like his...**_

Iona shook her head, feeling silly. Reisi Munakata was human, not a wolf.

 _ **Wasn't he?**_


	3. Chapter 2

" Seems you've got a secret admirer, Iona. "

The young girl looked up from her crossword puzzle at her cousin's comment, and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw not one, not two, not even three, but _four_ bouquets of snow white roses arrive – all addressed to her.

As she brought the floral gifts to her room ( she had already decided upon seeing them that she was taking them back to the dorm with her ), she felt like she was in a dream as the memory of the night she had seen a rose of the same quality came back to her.

Sure enough, when she opened up the note that had arrived with the flowers, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven when she saw the name at the bottom.

 _ **Reisi Munakata.**_

* * *

 _ **My dear Iona,**_

 _ **I must beg your forgiveness for leaving so abruptly after you had fallen asleep following our waltz. Certain important matters had cropped up as I was enjoying your company, and I was forced to leave without saying goodbye.**_

 _ **Please forgive me.**_

 _ **I hope to see you again, although I suspect that it will not be at an event that bores both of us, and will give us the chance to spend more time together.**_

 _ **For now, I remain yours.**_

 _ **Forever,**_

 _ **Reisi Munakata**_

Iona was smiling when she entered her dorm room and locked the door.

The white roses had no thorns, just like the one Reisi Munakata had left her, and as soon as she arrived, she'd wasted no time in arranging them in vases in different parts of the room; she kept the accompanying note in a spare shoebox, along with the ribbons that had tied the flowers.

Humming the tune that she had danced to with him, she took one of the roses, and held it to her face as she waltzed around the room.

 _ **He had been real.**_

 _ **She would see him again.**_

* * *

 _ **She received the flowers.**_

He smiled as he watched her dance happily around the room, a white rose in her hand.

It was only when she turned off the light, and settled into bed that he moved from where he was hiding.

* * *

 _Reisi Munakata was in the room with her._

 _Iona sat up, smiling as he came closer, and sat on the side of the bed._ _ **" Did you like the flowers? "**_

 _She beamed at him._ _ **"I loved them! "**_

 _He couldn't help but smile at the innocent girl, his heart light at the declaration._

 _She didn't mind when he moved closer, and took her in his arms; she even wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing a contented sigh._

 _ **It felt so right.**_

 _He ran his fingers through her hair, moving the thick mane aside, and pulling her closer._

 _She didn't know when it happened, but she soon found herself on her back, the man she was drawn to hovering over her. He then bent down, his lips touching the side of her throat…_

" _**What are you doing? "**_ _she asked, feeling her face warm at the sudden intimacy, her fingers tangling in the locks of his midnight hair, pulling him closer._

" _**Hush, "**_ _he coaxed._ _ **" I won't hurt you. "**_

 _She whimpered at the sudden, needle like pain at her throat, and tried to push him away, but found that she was unable to._

 _The lethargic feeling spreading through her body made her vision dim, and she fought to stay conscious…_

 _Munakata ran his tongue over the area that had hurt earlier, and lifted his head to look at Iona. She was trying to stay awake, and he could feel her underlying apprehension at what had just taken place._

" _**It is alright, Iona, "**_ _he comforted. Scoring his wrist, he took a mouthful of his blood, and bent over her, cradling her face between his palms._

" _**What are you..? "**_

 _She never got to finish her question as his lips met hers, and as she gasped at the sensations of her first kiss, a sweet nectar filled her mouth as Munakata's tongue pushed in to meet her own._

 _Iona struggled, trying to find some kind of purchase as the euphoria that filled her took her to heights she had never experienced,_ _and clutched at the lapels of his jacket,_ _afraid that she would fall…_

 _Munakata tightened his grip in the platinum locks of her hair as the kiss deepened, and became fierce as she drank the last of the blood he had passed to her._

 _It didn't stop there, though._

 _Even after he had passed her his blood, he found himself unable to break the kiss, wanting more of it._

 _He wanted more of her._

 _And yet…_

 _Gently, he released her, lifting his head to look down at her, kissing her eyes, and the tears that had trickled down the sides of her face._

 _He compelled her to sleep, and she did so, albeit reluctantly. Her green eyes begged him to stay, and God only knew, he wanted to, but if he did, he might end up harming her…_

" _**Sleep, my angel, "**_ _he coaxed, lying beside her, and gathering her to him, kissing her forehead as she settled into a deep sleep._

 _He held her as she slept, reluctantly relinquishing his hold, and leaving her side only when he felt the dawn nearing…_


	4. Chapter 3

" Sara.. "

She groaned, and turned her head, hoping that whoever was bothering her would go away so she could continue with her nap. " Buzz off, " she muttered irritably.

" Oi, Sara! " another voice entreated softly. " Wake up! "

Grumbling under her breath, the said girl lifted her head, and brushed the mop of curly brown hair that had fallen over face back before rubbing her eyes and looking up.

She froze.

Her Math teacher, Jinbei Fujiyama was standing in front of her desk, the look on his face the kind that would make a zombie attack drop dead for good. " Does my class look like your bedroom, Hideharu san? " he asked testily, smacking the rolled up text book into his palm.

No one in the class dared laugh lest they become the target of their abominable Math teacher's wrath. He had the tendency to make his dished out punishments on slackers pretty sadistic, and everyone was terrified of him because of that.

Sara Hideharu was no exception, even though she spoke without thinking. " It's as comfortable as one when the subject's boring, " she yawned while stretching.

Her cousin groaned and dropped her head onto her desk. _**Hopeless,**_ she thought tiredly. _**Absolutely hopeless…**_

The Math teacher's smile was nothing short of evil. " I see… "

* * *

" Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! "

Iona didn't know whether to scold, comfort, or laugh at her loose tongued cousin as she watched her thrashing about childishly on the bed. " You had it coming,silly, " she finally said, seating herself on the chair in front of her cousin's vanity. " You know Mr. Fujiyama has a lot of crazy ideas when it comes to punishment, and you still had to run your mouth off by insinuating that his class is boring. "

" But it is! "

Iona exhaled loudly. Even she found it hard to stay awake in Math class. If Mr. Fujiyama was as good at teaching as he was in punishment, she might have found his class interesting despite it being the subject with the lowest grades on her report card.

After Sara's tactless remark, their teacher had made her stand on her chair – on her toes – while carrying a pile of seven textbooks on each arm until the bell rang.

Poor Sara had been so humiliated although she hid her feelings behind sarcastic remarks, but as soon as she could get her cousin alone, she dragged Iona up to her dorm and started thrashing about like a cry baby.

The vibrating phone on the bedside table cut through her tantrum, allowing the chocolate eyed teenager a moment of respite. Iona grinned as her favourite paternal cousin swept her curly, maple brown hair out of her eyes, and checked the Caller ID. Her eyes lit up when she saw the caller's name, and answered it immediately.

Iona stood, and walked out of the room, not bothering to tell her cousin that she was leaving; Sara would never notice anyway since she was only interested in the person who had called.

Saruhiko Fushimi.

One didn't have to be a genius to see that the boyish Sara Hideharu was head over heels in love with the withdrawn teenager; Iona suspected that he loved her too, although he wasn't expressive when in front of others, or over the top like her cousin.

Saruhiko had met Sara when they were both kids living in the same neighborhood, and studying in the same kindergarten. Sara had been baffled by the cold disdain Saruhiko's parents had shown him, and made it her goal for him to have someone in his life, even if it was a hyperactive, loose tongued imp with curly brown hair that fell over her eyes and stuck out on all sides most of the time.

Iona had met the young boy after her own parents' deaths when she was eleven, and despite his disinterested attitude, found him alright.

She was with Sara when she witnessed the break in the friendship between Saruhiko Fushimi, and Misaki Yata, and she felt sorry for all three of them for various reasons: Sara because she was now caught in the middle of a feud between two friends she held dear, Saruhiko because he had lost one of the people whom he could call his own world, and Yata because he was so clueless as to why their friendship would fall apart.

* * *

Saruhiko curled into a fetal position as another spasm hit him, the pain so intense that he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside, cell by cell.

" Dammit, " he muttered, clutching his sides as he doubled over once more.

His vision began to blur, and when another wave of pain hit him, it disappeared altogether.

When he came to, he was on his back, and looking up into the face of a man who was taller than him, and muscular, his eyes a startling shade of violet, and he had midnight blue highlights in his messy black hair. The man was dressed in a black turtleneck with a dark gray jacket, and black pants.

" What...? "

The man supported his head on one knee, and poured the contents of the bottle he held into Saruhiko's mouth. Saruhiko didn't know what it was, but it tasted delicious, and quickly eased the pain he was experiencing.

" Drink it slowly, " the man warned. " It is better that way. "

Saruhiko tsked, but did as he was told, and by the time he had finished the contents of the bottle, he was feeling a step closer to his old self.

" Thanks, " he murmured, sitting it.

" It was my pleasure, " the man told him as he handed him his glasses that had fallen while he was having his spasms earlier.

As Saruhiko put his glasses on, the man rose to his feet, and offered him his hand to help him up. Saruhiko grabbed it after a moment of deliberation, and found himself on his feet in less than a blink of an eye.

" I think you know what is wrong with you, Saruhiko Fushimi, " the man noted.

Fushimi clicked his tongue again, trying to ignore the feeling of foreboding that was spreading through him at the stranger's words. " Thanks for your help, " he muttered, but I don't need a lecture. " he turned to leave.

" It is not a lecture, " the man's tone stopped him in his tracks. Fushimi turned to him, an eyebrow raised in challenging inquiry.

" We both know that you are becoming a vampire. "


	5. Chapter 4

The world seemed to tilt, and then right itself again.

 _ **It can't be,**_ he thought. _**I can't be turning into…**_

And yet, the look on the man's face told him that he wasn't joking. The look in his eyes was sympathetic, and understanding.

And very knowing.

Up until almost three hundred years ago, vampires had been nothing but the stuff of legends and old horror films.

But not anymore.

During World War II, a young, brilliant scientist by the name of Adolf K. Weismann had discovered a giant slab of stone with ancient markings that he thought held the key to prevent unnecessary death. He had been in the process of decrypting the codes in the markings when his laboratory in Dresden was bombed, killing several people, including his older sister, Claudia. The shock of the bombing had destroyed the giant slates, and turned them into dust particles that had scattered in the atmosphere, releasing the sealed power that lay within; Weismann had become immortal, those around him empowered with the swift healing, and regenerative abilities that he had sought so fervently.

There was a catch, however.

Indeed, those who had been reached by the slates' power could now recover at a swift rate, and heightened the other senses, including, eyesight, hearing and scent; some were even gifted with abilities only read about in books and legends.

But the price exacted was too high.

The power that had been unleashed hadn't been a blessing, but a curse.

Yes, the powers bestowed on Weismann and other people who had come into contact with the slates had become almost indestructible, but as a result, they were constantly plagued by the craving for human blood, thus marking the birth of vampires in the world.

There were three types of vampires brought into existence as a result of what had happened: there were those who turned into vampires during their adolescent years, there were those who were bitten, thus making them immortal on the spot, and there were those who were born vampires as a result of one or both of their parents being bitten by vampires at some point in their lives even if they never turned; the latter was known as the _dhamphirs_ since they were born from human parents.

The first breed was where between the ages of thirteen to nineteen, adolescents began experiencing the strange symptoms of sudden sensitivity to sunlight, burning throats, loss of appetite, heightened senses, and activeness at night. Their transition would be triggered by the consumption of blood which was normally brought on by even the slightest of accidents: a minor scrape, a cut on the finger, even a simple nosebleed.

The possibilities were endless.

Once the said individual reached his or her mid-twenties, they would stop aging. And yet, the chances of someone turning into a vampire during their teenage years was rare, one in fifty to be exact.

However, there were also two things that could happen to the affected individual: they would survive the painful transition, and become vampires, or their bodies wouldn't be able to stand the agony, thus killing them slowly.

The second breed was the stuff from the famous novel by Bram Stoker himself, although slightly different. The said individual had to be bitten in order to be turned into a vampire, thus making him or her immortal on the spot, although if bitten during their teenage years, they still aged until their mid-twenties; if the bitten individual was over twenty when bitten, he or she would stop aging right there and then. In this second breed of vampires, there were two kinds: those who still kept their minds about them because of their willpower, thus allowing them to still be rational, the second being those whose minds had shattered from the overwhelming change in their bodies which was sometimes to swift to comprehend. These broken individuals became mindless zombies whose sole purpose of existing was to consume the blood of the living.

The third and final breed were known as the _dhamphirs_ , and also came in two kinds: there were those born from human parents who had been bitten by a vampire at some point in their lives although they never turned, and exhibited human traits, although their senses were as sharp as those of a vampire; the other kind were those who were the offspring of a vampire and a human, and exhibited the same traits.

The irony was that although vampires were said to be creatures of the night – and they basically were – they were able to walk around at daytime like ordinary humans.

Fushimi swore to himself. He had been feeling the symptoms of the first breed of vampires, and now he knew why.

But it wasn't only the discovery of what he was that made him swear; no, if there was anything worse than knowing that he was turning into a vampire, it was the knowledge that the people he held dear were in danger of being attacked by him once he turned.

 _ **He was going to lose Sara, and Iona…**_

God only knew how he wished at that moment that the legends of vampires turning into ashes under the sun was true; it was preferable to the choice that he now knew he had to make: leave Sara to protect her, never to see her again, or risk attacking her, draining her of her life's blood, and go on knowing that he killed the girl he loved.

And Iona… he wasn't romantically interested in her any more than she was in him, but she was also one of the few he had ever allowed himself to call a friend. He got to tell her things that he was afraid of telling Sara, and she listened, only giving him advice if she thought he needed it. And she had never judged him for his anti-social behaviour, either; she had accepted him as a close friend of her cousin's without batting an eyelash, and with time, became his friend too.

" Here. "

Fushimi had been so lost in thought that he didn't realize that the man who had saved him had stepped closer, and was offering him what looked like a calling card. After a moment, Fushimi took it, adjusting his glasses as he read the name written on the card.

 _Reisi Munakata._

Beneath the name was a phone number, and an address.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. " What's this for? "

" I am also an individual like yourself, " Munakata answered with an amused smile. " I am currently residing with others like myself, and I am offering that you come and stay with us. You will be around people such as yourself who will be able to help you through your change, and you will have privacy as well. Think about my offer. " With that, the man turned to leave.

" When? "

Munakata turned to him, his eyebrows raised. " Two days from now? " he suggested. " You will have time to get your affairs in order. "

Fushimi swallowed the lump in his throat.

 _ **He had to do this.**_

 _ **He couldn't risk hurting Sara and Iona, or expecting them to accept what he had become…**_

* * *

Iona blinked as she and Sara entered the faculty room with their English teacher, Honami Kushina. Sitting in front of the said teacher's desk was a life sized doll in a frilly black dress, its deep ruby eyes and long silver hair complementing its beautiful, lifelike face.

 _ **So beautiful…**_

Iona was about to ask her teacher where she had purchased the doll, or if it was a gift when it suddenly moved, turning its head to look at them, startling her; beside her, Sara gave a surprised yelp.

" Anna, " Honami greeted the doll like child with a warm smile as she dismounted from her chair, and made her way towards them. Iona and Sara exchanged a surprised look as Honami embraced Anna.

 _ **Who is she?**_ Iona wondered. _**She's beautiful.**_

And beautiful she was; not only in the way that children were beautiful, but there was something about the child that brought to Iona's mind the full moon over a snow covered meadow, its soft, glowing light illuminating everything it touched.

Iona and Sara set the folders that they had helped their teacher bring to the faculty room down on her desk, and turned to leave as Honami continued to hug the child. But just as Iona was passing them, the little girl reached out, and caught hold of her skirt. Startled, Iona turned, and found herself looking into her ruby eyes. Even Sara had stopped.

Honami felt the movement, and turned with her arms still around Anna. " She likes you, " she noted, smiling. " This is my niece, Anna Kushina; she's being home schooled. "

" Hello, Anna, " Iona greeted gently with a smile, moving closer as Anna's hand moved from her skirt hem to her hand. " I'm Iona, and this is my cousin, Sara. "

A soft smile lit the beautiful, porcelain face. " Hello, " Anna greeted as her aunt stood up.

Iona was smitten.

* * *

Much to their surprise, Honami Kushina invited the two students to eat lunch with her and her niece, an invitation both girls gladly accepted since they were taken with the doll like child.

They ate in the dormitory she shared with her niece, and learned that Anna was seven years old; she had also only recently lost her parents in a car accident.

" It wasn't an accident, " Anna said quietly. " There were people who had been pestering my parents to hand me over to them when they were still alive. "

Iona and Sara didn't like that. " Why? " they asked at the same time, concerned.

" Because of what I am, " Anna met both Iona's green eyes, and Sara's chocolate ones with her ruby orbs.

Iona had a bad feeling about this…

" My sister in law was bitten by a newly turned vampire when she was pregnant with Anna, " Honami explained. " Those people are interested in Anna because they want to experiment on her; naturally, my brother and his wife refused, and less than a week later, they were killed. "

Sara glanced at Iona, alarmed. Her cousin's usually rosy white face had taken on a deathly pallor at the revelation of the news about the death of Anna's parents, and the reason behind it.

 _ **Anna was a dhamphir…**_

Those words rang in Iona's mind as she stared at Anna's ruby eyes. The little girl seemed to understand what she didn't say…

" Why are you telling us this, Kushina-sensei? " Iona's voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and Sara didn't want to think about what was going on in her cousin's mind since she knew how she still had nightmares from the night her life was shattered five years ago…

Honami Kushina's face now had a worried look on it as she saw Iona turn pale, and Sara seemed equally distressed. " Because I trust both of you, " she answered. " And Iona, despite what you've been through, I know you won't abandon a child in need. If anything should happen to me, please take care of Anna… "


	6. Chapter 5

_**He had to do this…**_

" But why? " Sara wasn't angry. Yet. Just confused. " Was it something I did? Something I said? Tell me! "

Saruhiko pulled on a smile he was far from feeling as he picked up his backpack and traveling bag. " You're so childish and clingy, it totally _sucks. "_

Sara looked like she was going to cry, and he turned away before he cracked, and told her the truth.

 _ **I'm sorry,**_ he thought as he made his way to the elevator. _**It's okay that you act childish; it's okay that you like to always be with me. You'll never know how much I love you, and how much I want to tell you the truth.**_

 _ **I'm turning into a vampire, and you might be my first victim.**_

He could hear the sound of her tears as the elevator doors closed, and took him to the ground floor.

Closing his eyes, Saruhiko leaned back and allowed his heart to break…

* * *

Iona didn't know what to think as she made her way to Sara's room. Her cousin had barely been able to speak, much less breathe when she'd called her to tell her that Saruhiko was gone.

" _**What do you mean he's gone? "**_ _Iona demanded when she was finally able to make out what her cousin was saying._

" _**He – just – packed – up – and… left ! "**_ _Sara hiccupped the words as if each word took each breath she had. Which was probably true in her case._

 _Iona made sure that Anna was with her aunt before she went to her cousin's room._

 _Honami was right; as terrified as Iona was of vampires, she didn't hold any ill feelings towards those like Anna. It wasn't like the child expected to have her mother bitten by a vampire while she was pregnant with her._

 _Still, Iona couldn't shake off the chill that went through her…_

Sara was sitting on the floor beside her bed, her knees drawn up. At her cousin's approach, she looked up, and allowed her to gather her into her arms as the tears started anew.

 _ **Oh, Saruhiko,**_ Iona thought as she held her cousin. _**Why?**_

* * *

Saruhiko moved swiftly, desperate for a place where he could curl up and die for leaving Sara.

It wasn't how he wanted to remember her when he lost her; he wanted to remember her when she laughed whenever he snuck from his place into her room, and lay beside her in her bed, making room for him, and sharing her blanket with him.

 _ **Oh, Sara…**_

Reisi Munakata had promised to wait for him at the corner in order to accompany him to his new residence; home would have been laying it on a brick too thick since the only place he considered home was by Sara's side. And sure enough, the vampire was waiting for him, dressed once again in dark attire.

They didn't speak as they walked; what Saruhiko didn't know was that Munakata could sense his turmoil, and sympathized with him since he correctly suspected that he was in love with Sara Hideharu.

When they arrived, Saruhiko raised an eyebrow to hide the fact that his jaw was almost hitting the concrete he was standing on at the sight of the mansion he was now going to stay in. A woman opened the door, and he tried not to stare at how her attire revealed more than anyone's fair share of skin and curves. Munakata introduced her as Seri Awashima, another vampire who was staying with them. Saruhiko nodded at her in greeting as he followed Munakata, unable to speak beyond the lump that had formed in his throat with every step he took.

He was led to a room on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Munakata opened the door for him, and turned on the lights – a smart move since it was almost night.

" You will have your privacy here, " Munakata told him as he took in the flat screen tv, the fancy desktop computer, the queen sized bed, wall closet, and bathroom in one glance. " I know you'll be needing it; you just cut ties with someone you love more than life itself, so it's quite difficult to adjust at first. "

Saruhiko looked at him. " How would you know? "

Munakata's eyes had taken on a distant look, and his smile was somewhat sad. " When I was bitten more than one hundred years ago, I had to leave my family behind: my parents, my older brother, and his two children. I watched over them from afar, but it wasn't easy. " he darkened. " If you plan on watching your friend from afar, you have to be very careful, because if you aren't, she might become your first victim; she might also die. "

Saruhiko didn't like the sound of the last part. Before he could ask how he could do what Munakata said, his phone buzzed, and he drew it out of his pocket as he set his luggage down. He swore really loud when he saw Iona's name on the Caller ID.

" What is it? " Munakata asked.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. " Sara's cousin, Iona, " he answered, still staring at the device. " She must have gotten word of what happened. "

The look on Munakata's face was… strange to say the least. " Iona? "

Saruhiko frowned. " Yeah, " he answered. " Her name is Iona Yukihana. "

* * *

" Care to tell me _what the hell just happened?_ "

Saruhiko clicked his tongue, and leaned his head back against the headboard of his new bed, wincing inwardly at his friend's icy _I am giving you a chance to explain your side of the story even if I'm boiling mad at you right now_ tone. He would know that tone anywhere; it was a tone she rarely used unless she was pissed beyond words, and right now, she was _pissed off._

Munakata had urged him to answer the phone even though he didn't want to, even suggesting that he put it on loud speaker so he could listen to the conversation between him and Sara's platinum haired cousin, although Saruhiko was at a loss as to why he wanted to do so in the first place. Sitting across from him on the chair next to his computer table, the violet eyed vampire's eyes twinkled with interest; he had that look in his eyes ever since Saruhiko mentioned Iona's name.

" Well?! "

Iona's voice brought him back to reality. The girl was Sara's cousin, and a close friend; he wanted to tell her the truth, ask her to relay it to Sara, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

 _ **Iona's parents were killed in front of her by a vampire when she was eleven,**_ Sara's voice sounded in his head. _**That's why she's terrified of vampires.**_

" Oi, Saruhiko! " Iona called again. " Are you listening? What happened between you and Sara? Why did you say all those things to her, and leave?! She's distraught! Say something! "

 _ **I can't tell her, either…**_

Saruhiko sighed. " What are you, my mother? " he asked irritably.

Bad move.

" No, I'm not, you jerk of a monkey! " Iona snapped. " Because if I was, I wouldn't have neglected you like Kisa did, or allowed that monster who was your biological father to terrorize you every chance he got just because he thought it was fun! "

Saruhiko's eyes snapped open, and he saw Munakata flinch at Iona's words, concern furrowing his brow, violet eyes flickering in his direction before he redirected his gaze back to the phone that lay on the bed. " Well, you're not! " Saruhiko snapped, Niki's cruel smile appearing in his mind's eye. " Now mind your own damn business! Just so you know, I don't need to tell you anything! "

Saruhiko hung up.

He felt like a monster.

* * *

Iona stared at her phone, aghast.

 _ **What is going on?**_ she wondered. _**He didn't sound like himself, and he would never leave for such a petty reason.**_

" I told you it was hopeless, " Sara's voice sounded dead, and her expression was no different as she stared out the window. " He's gone. "

Iona whirled around to face her. " And you're just going to give up? " she demanded. " Just like that?! I thought you love him! Get a grip for crying out loud! "

A soft rap on the door cut through their conversation. They watched as it opened, and Anna entered in her nightgown, looking distressed.

" Anna? "

Tucking her phone back into her skirt pocket, Iona approached the little girl, concern overriding her apprehension. Lowering herself to one knee, Iona took the albino child's hands in hers, shocked at how cold they were.

Anna was shaking.

" Baby, your hands are cold, " Iona whispered, rubbing them between her own, and carrying the little girl to the bed. Wrapping her shawl around her, Iona couldn't help but notice how _small and fragile_ Anna felt as she lifted her onto her lap. Anna burrowed closer to her, clutching the collar of her blouse in what could only be described as a death grip. Iona tightened her hold on her. " What's wrong? "

Sara hurried over, her grief forgotten for the moment.

" He's coming. "

Both cousins exchanged an alarmed look.

 _ **Did she mean…?**_

" Where's Honami-sensei? " Iona asked, rising to her feet and shifting Anna in her arms. " There's no time to lose! "

" She's packing, " Anna answered in a small voice. " She told me to come and get you. "

Iona and Sara exchanged another look. Saruhiko's leaving would have to wait; right now, they had to leave.

They had to protect Anna and Honami.

Quickly, Sara changed into traveling clothes in dark hues, and grabbed the traveling bag she had packed in anticipation of this moment. " Let's get your things. "

Iona nodded, and they hurried to her room down the corridor, making sure that their footfalls were muted. When they arrived, she handed Anna to her cousin, and quickly dressed Anna before donning clothes similar to Sara's.

" Let's go. "

* * *

" _**The Usagi is responsible for monitoring vampires in the city, "**_ _Honami explained to her two students._ _ **" They're also responsible for eliminating vampires who have gone out of control, and are a threat to society; they also monitor people like Anna, as well as survivors of vampire attacks. "**_

 _Iona tensed as Honami's eyes moved to her._ _ **So the rumors about them are true.**_

" _**However, it's unclear if their leader,** **Kokujouji** **Daikaku** **is aware that there are members of his clan who experiment on vampires, hybrids, and survivors for their own nefarious purposes. Days before Anna's parents were murdered, a group of scientists led by a man named Koshi Mizuchi from the Gold Clan demanded that they hand her over to them so that they could experiment on her to make her the ultimate hybrid, because she has the ability of perception, and can see a person's basic truth. Her parents refused, and were murdered barely a week later. They tried to take custody of her, but because I am her next of kin, she was placed under my care. "**_

 _Iona and Sara thought they were going to be sick._

 _ **Honami told them with the secret about Anna's identity not only because she trusted them, but because Iona might also be in danger since she was the survivor of a vampire attack; time was also running out because Honami was also being harassed by them.**_

 _At Honami's urging, Iona and Sara had packed some clothes, and withdrawn all the cash in their accounts in case there came a time that they would have to leave. The Gold Clan had shown interest not only in Anna, but in Iona as well after the child came into their lives, and things weren't looking good._

 _ **That day has finally come…**_

They moved under the cover of darkness, not bothering to use flashlights, or even black lights for that matter since they knew that they would be spotted.

Iona was at the rear of the group, and stopped for a moment to look back at the window of her old room.

Reisi Munakata's face flashed in her mind, and she felt her heart break.

 _ **I'm sorry, Reisi Munakata,**_ she thought. _**I really wanted to see you again, but I guess that's no longer possible…**_

 _ **In the short time I knew you, I was happy …**_

 _ **I really wanted to tell you…**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**They were gone.**_

That was the first thought that hit the minds of the two men as they arrived on the grounds of the girls' dormitory.

It was a silent night, the breeze somewhat chilly, as if it too felt and lamented the absence of the two girls.

Their feet didn't even skim the top of the grass as they made their way to the main entrance, and their presence was nothing more than a pair of mist like shadows that could have been an illusion on the security cameras when they entered the building.

Saruhiko Fushimi reached Sara's room, and used the spare key she had given him a few months back to open the door, while Reisi Munakata made his way to Iona's room, both men drawn by the essence of the women who meant the world to them, and the lingering scents of sadness mingled with fear that they'd left behind in their flight.

After Iona's heated phone call last night to Fushimi, it had taken Munakata hours to convince the stubborn young man to reveal his relationship with her and her cousin; Fushimi had finally relented, and told him everything, including the reason why he didn't want to tell his friend what he had turned into.

 _ **Iona is terrified of vampires.**_

" _**Why are you so interested in Iona? "**_ _Fushimi demanded, fed up with Munakata's continuous questioning over the past few hours._ _ **" If you're thinking about feeding on her without her blinking an eye, forget it. She's terrified of vampires, and hates the colour red since it reminds her of blood; that's why I couldn't tell her the truth so that she could relay it to Sara even if I wanted to. "**_

 _Fushimi's second statement caught Munakata's attention, darkening his mood, which had been somewhat teasing and cajoling until a few minutes ago._ _ **" Why? "**_ _he asked, leaning forward in his chair; the movement had brought his face quite close to Fushimi's, causing the younger man to rear back, and click his tongue._

 _Fushimi sighed._ _ **" Iona was eleven years old when her entire family – her baby sister, Haruna included – were killed by a vampire right in front of her, "**_ _he answered._ _ **" And it wasn't just any vampire that attacked them; her father, Raishin, was Sara's mother's older brother; they had a younger brother named Rido who was nothing but trouble, and was the reason that Iona's father nearly lost his job at the company that they were working at. When Iona was nine years old going ten, her father had learned that his brother, and five others had stolen the company foreman's atm card, and used it to withdraw money that they split between themselves after it was reported stolen. Her uncle tried to get Iona's father to bail him out, and take the fall for him, but he and her mother, Ilona refused; they reported him to the police, and he went into hiding as a result. According to Sara, their uncle threatened all of them, saying that he would come back and kill them all for betraying him. He was on the run for eighteen months before he had an affair with a female vampire who agreed to turn him so that they could be together, but when the deed was done, he turned the tables on her, and killed her before turning his attention to Iona's family. Sara was spending the weekend at Iona's place on the night that it happened because her parents were at an out of town meeting, and she wasn't allowed to go with them. She was in the bathroom taking a shower, Iona was downstairs with her parents, her older sister, and her baby sister who was barely six months old when their uncle came in through the window; it was easy for him to do so because he'd been in the house several times before, so he knew his way around. None of them even had a chance to so much as breathe when they realized that he was in the living room with them before he attacked, tearing out Iona's mother's throat, followed by her baby sister's first before pinning her down under a fallen bookshelf when she tried to stop him; her older sister, Riza was killed next, and he went for her father; he was going to save Iona and Sara for later. Iona's father was disembowelled in front of her, and Sara had heard the commotion, which caused her to come downstairs in time to see him set his vampire brother on fire with a lighter he had in his pocket before kicking him into the fireplace that was already lit with the last bit of strength that he had. Sara called the police, and an ambulance, but her uncle died while she was on the phone; Iona almost wasn't able to walk as a result of being pinned down, and her claustrophobia that she'd had since childhood intensified. But her claustrophobia wasn't the problem; the massacre left her traumatized, and almost unable to speak. According to the doctors, the weight of the shelf on Iona's body also destroyed any chances she ever had of being able to conceive a child. Sara's family took her in, and she'd been staying with them until her parents were killed by a drunk driver eight months ago. Their English teacher, Honami Kushina has been acting as their indirect guardian since then since she was friends with Sara's mother since high school, and they'd reconnected a few months before the accident. "**_

 _Fushimi stopped then, and looked at Munakata suspiciously._ _ **" Which brings me back to my main question: why are you interested in Iona? "**_

 _Munakata sighed, feeling his heart plummet at the thought of the terror that Iona had carried with her for the past five years. A heavy feeling of loss and dread followed as he contemplated the consequences of his attraction to her; he dreaded what her reaction would be when she learned the truth about him, but at the same time, he knew that neither he nor Fushimi could hide the truth from Iona, or her cousin for very long. From the tone of her call, she was much sharper and more strong willed than she had let on; she was bound to learn the truth sooner or later._

 _ **And he preferred that she learn the truth from him than someone else…**_

 _Fushimi was staring at him, waiting for an answer._ _ **" I have no choice, it seems, "**_ _Munakata answered. He told the younger man about meeting Iona at the party that she and Sara had been forced to attend, but left out the details about their waltz; he confessed that he was the one who had sent her the white roses that Fushimi and Sara had seen, but didn't mention that he had gone to her room, and shared a passionate kiss with her after taking some of her blood._

 _Those intimate details were his and Iona's alone, although she still thought that the latter had been a dream..._

 _Fushimi gawked at him._ _ **" Are you off your rocker?! "**_ _he demanded, springing to his feet._ _ **" Iona's terrified of vampires thanks to her family being massacred by one, and you want to get close to her?! I can practically smell her blood on you, faint as it is! You bit her, didn't you?! "**_

 _Munakata had answered with a somewhat bitter smile._ _ **" I did, I'm afraid, "**_ _he confessed. He darkened even more._ _ **" Although I would prefer that we remain in the shadows for Iona and Sara's safety, they might find out the truth, and I would prefer that we told them ourselves, so we can gauge their reactions, and make our decisions from there. "**_

 _Fushimi groaned, and fell back, hitting his head against the headboard._ _ **" I have a bad feeling about this, but it's worth a try. "**_ _he relented._ _ **" I – no – WE owe them the truth at least, considering the mess that we helped create. "**_

 _Munakata stood._ _ **" Get some rest, then, "**_ _he told the younger man._ _ **" We leave tomorrow. "**_

Which was why they were here, now.

But Sara and Iona were gone.

Munakata entered Iona's room with the skeleton key Fushimi had made earlier, and closed the door softly behind him. His eyes moved to her bed, remembering the last time he had been here, and how it had been almost perfect since Iona hadn't realized that what was happening was real.

She was everywhere: her scent from the shower, the clothes she had left in the walk in closet, especially on the bed where she had lain in his arms…

Her presence wasn't all that was there; there was the lingering scent of anxiety and fear, as well as sadness.

There was also the scent of a young dhamphir in the room…

Munakata's eyes were drawn to the picture frames on the bedside table. One was of Iona when she was younger, holding an infant in her arms, an older girl beside her, flanked by their parents. Where Iona's sister resembled their black haired, black eyed father with his square jaw and sturdy build, Iona resembled her mother with the same hair, same features, even the same fragile looking body; the baby she held in her arms seemed to be cross between them.

 _ **They looked so happy.**_

Another picture was of Iona and Sara together. Iona was standing with Sara on her right side, and her older sister on her left; their parents her seated in front together, Iona's baby sister was on her mother's lap. The women were at the center, flanked by their husbands.

They looked happy, but there was an underlying tension in their smiles, as well as in their eyes, as if they knew that this would be the last time that all of them would be together.

The third picture looked to have been quite recent. It showed a woman with black hair, and reddish brown eyes holding a little girl with ruby eyes and silky white hair who was dressed in a red and black Gothic Lolita dress in her arms. Iona and Sara stood on either side of her, the late afternoon sun illuminating their features in an almost sad way.

 _ **Where are you, Iona?**_ _Munakata wondered._

 _ **My Iona…**_

 _ **Oh, Sara…**_ he thought _ **,**_ his throat clogging at the memory of the last time he'd seen her. _ **I'm so sorry…**_

 _Sara opened her bedroom window after hearing the faint sound of a pebble hitting the panes, her face lighting up with a disbelieving smile as she caught sight of Saruhiko standing beneath it. Even from where he stood, he heard the surprised laugh that burst from her before he climbed the tree that was in front of her window so that he could join her. She took hold of his hand, and then his arms as he climbed through the window, and closed it behind him. It was a common occurrence for him to sneak to her place to sleep, and on more than one occasion, Iona had seen them like this. Sara's cousin never breathed a word about it to anyone, her eyes knowing, her smile secretive. She never asked if they had been intimate simply because she didn't consider it her business, and it should be theirs alone._

" We are going to search for them. "

Fushimi didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but Munakata's voice brought him back to the real world.

The older vampire was standing in the doorway, his expression calm, but his jaw had a determined set to it, and his violet eyes had a steely glint in them, making them look almost silver gray.

Fushimi rose, and placed Sara's pyjamas back on the bed. Munakata was right; they would search for the girls, if only to tell them the truth.

They owed them that much…


	8. Chapter 7

They were all silent as they entered the cottage that would be their temporary home until the time came for them to leave again.

Sara sighed, and set her bags down in the bedroom, Iona, Anna, and Honami doing the same. They would all be sharing the room since they needed to keep an eye on their funds until the coast was clear.

" We'd better keep the lights off for now, " Honami instructed the three girls. " If any of you go out during daytime, make sure to always where something that will conceal your faces, and don't go out alone. We'll also keep the curtains drawn since it will be easier for them to think that there's no one here. "

Honami had registered all of them under fake names with fake IDs when they leased the cottage, and paid cash. She had registered herself as Haruna Kuruta, a widowed teacher, with Anna listed as her daughter, Ayana; Sara and Iona were her nieces, Senna, and Ayla, and they were all going to occupy the cottage until their home was fully renovated following a fire that destroyed half of their residence.

 _ **He'll never find me even if he tries to search for me,**_ Sara thought as Saruhiko Fushimi's face flashed in her mind. She tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat as she remembered when she had last seen him. _**He left me, now it's my turn.**_

As if to distract her from the thoughts that were breaking her heart, her stomach issued a loud growl, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since lunchtime yesterday, when Saruhiko left; the sound caught the attention of her three companions who turned to look at her.

 _ **Oops...**_

" Let's eat before our stomach worms turn into anacondas, " Iona smiled wryly, glad for the momentary distraction from the problems that had suddenly cropped up in the past thirty six hours. She rummaged through the supplies they had brought in a separate plastic bag, and brought out the food they had bought on their way: fast food.

Okay, Sara thought as they all sat on the floor, and lay out their bounty of french fries, cheeseburgers, softdrinks, tissue, and extra cheesburgers in case the food wasn't enough; the bread, cup noodles, choco powder, and cheese that was still in their bags would serve as breakfast tomorrow, while the tomatoes, and eggs would be their extra rations. They would boil the eggs every two days if ever they would need them for sustenance should the need for flight be necessary and also had a bottle of water for hydration.

Anna, her ruby eyes wide and innocent, yet so old and wise, went to sit beside Iona who smiled at the little girl as she welcomed her to her side, spreading a napkin on her lap as she helped her unwrap her burger. Sara was glad that her cousin didn't freak out, or faint at the presence of the little albino beside her, despite knowing what she was.

As they ate, Sara's mind wandered back to Saruhiko, and the times they had spent together before he broke her heart yesterday afternoon. _**Was I so engrossed in the joy of sharing his company that I hadn't noticed that he didn't want anything to do with her anymore?**_ She wondered. _**Was I being selfish and self centered?**_

 _ **Saruhiko...**_

* * *

Saruhiko stared at the image of Sara with Iona, the woman he recognized as Honami Kushina, their English teacher, and little girl with long white hair on the computer screen. He had used the computer in his room to hack into the school's security camera system with a hidden IP address, the time range narrowed down to when he had last seen Sara, and when he and Munakata had arrived to find them gone.

 _ **Sara...**_

Saruhiko's vision blurred despite the glasses he wore, and he blinked the moisture away furiously so he could concentrate on the task at hand.

The time on the CCTV was shown to be at 8:30pm, forty five minutes after his heated conversation with Iona, and he couldn't help but notice how all four females were dressed in dark clothing that made them almost invisible, all the while looking over their shoulders, as well as scanning the surroundings. Sara's eyes met the camera for a long moment before she hurried away, but Saruhiko could see the sorrow in those large chocolate eyes, and the grief that had marked her face.

 _ **Sorrow that he had caused.**_

" Did you find anything? " Munakata asked from the doorway.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. " I found them on the school's security cameras, " he answered. " And they weren't alone; their teacher, Honami Kushina was with them, along with a little girl. " He wasn't surprised that he didn't hear Munakata come to stand beside his chair to peer at the screen, although it still irked him to think that the older vampire was interested in his girlfriend's platinum haired cousin whom he considered a close friend. _**Christ,**_ he thought. _ **How's Iona going to react when she finds out that both of us are vampires, and that Munakata bit her when she thought that she was dreaming?**_

 _ **But worse, what would Sara think of me when she learns the truth?**_

 _ **Sara,**_ Saruhiko thought as he and Munakata watched the four females on the multiple cameras until they had disappeared from sight. _**I really didn't want to leave you, and I don't blame you if you don't want to see me again, because I deserve it, but...**_

Munakata's hand on his shoulder woke him from his thoughts. " Get ready, " he ordered. " We just needed to see what time they left; we can track their scents to their location. "

" And then what? " Saruhiko looked up at the other vampire, his usually remote blue eyes stormy. Munakata had noticed that they had been like that since yesterday, and become even more so when he'd learned that he had taken Iona's blood.

A thought suddenly occurred to Saruhiko. " You drank Iona's blood, right? " he asked, rising to his feet, and following Munakata as they left the room. " Do you think you can use the blood link to find her? "

Munakata smiled slightly. " As a matter of fact, " he turned to the younger man as they descended the stairs to be greeted by Ryuho Kamo, Himori Akiyama, Yuujiro Benzai, and Tatsuya Enomoto, all of whom were vampires themselves also residing in the same house – mansion to be exact. " That is exactly what I intend to do. The link is the best lead we have; we just needed to learn what time that they departed. " He issued orders to some of the other vampires who had gathered to accompany Awashima, and guard the mansion until he and Fushimi got back; Kamo, Akiyama, and Enomoto would accompany them as they went to locate the individuals on the camera.

All five of them boarded the truck, and Munakata closed his eyes to use the link he had made with Iona on the night he had taken her blood, and given his to her.

 _ **The child with them must be the dhamphir whose scent was in her room,**_ Munakata surmised. _**If she was...**_

Akiyama kept his eyes on the road as he drove, Enomoto beside him in the passenger seat, typing on his laptop. Munakata was sitting behind him with his eyes closed, facing Kamo and Fushimi who were sitting opposite him. All of them could sense that he was reaching out with his mind to pinpoint the location of the four females he had informed them that they would be searching for.

" According to the data that I gathered on Honami Kushina, " Enomoto spoke. " She's an English teacher at Ashinaka High School, and is currently the legal guardian of her niece, Anna. It seems that her mother was bitten by a vampire when she was pregnant with her, and the stress caused her to go into permature labor; the girl is a dhamphir as a result, and... " his voice trailed off as he read the information that had jsut come in.

Kamo turned to look at him. " What is it? "

Enomoto swallowed. " The Usagi have been after Anna Kushina for the past three months, it seems, " he answered. " Koshi Mizuchi, a researcher with the Usagi had been pressuring her parents to hand their daughter over to them for experimentation, but they refused, and were killed in a car explosion a week after. He tried to take custody of Anna, but because her father's sister, Honami was her next of kin, she was handed over to her. "

The newest member of the group, Saruhiko Fushimi, clicked his tongue from the back seat. " Let me guess, " he muttered. " The pressure to hand Anna over was transferred from her late parents to her aunt, and it's the most likely reason that they went on the run. "

" That sounds just about right, " Enomoto confirmed, somewhat unnerved by the young man who had joined them just yesterday. He seemed very unsociable, and aloof, and none of them – save for Munakata – knew how to act around him, let alone approach him. " But what do those two girls have to do with it? "

Another tongue click. " Sara and Iona are cousins, " Fushimi remarked. " They're also Honami Kushina's students – her most trusted students I should think. Iona was orphaned at the age of eleven when her parents and sisters were killed by her vengeful uncle after he got himself turned into a vampire, and she was taken in by Sara's parents. " Fushimi paused, his eyes on Munakata who was listening to the conversation while at the same time, searching. " Honami was friends with Sara's mother since high school, and she became their guardian – in addition to Anna's when Sara's parents were killed by a drunk driver eight months ago. It seems those bastards have taken an interest in Sara, Iona, and Anna; and to make things worse, Iona has been terrified of vampires since the night her family was slaughtered by one. "

The weight of Fushimi's words wasn't lost on the other vampires in the vehicle, especially about the girl who was terrified of their kind.

Munakata was silent, despite the pain that had knifed through his heart.


	9. Chapter 8

Iona never thought that she would see him again, especially not under these circumstances.

She and Anna were on their way back from the convenience store after buying extra supplies when she saw him standing on the side of the road, dressed in a coal gray jacket with an upturned collar over a black turtleneck, black jeans, and mountain shoes of the same color. He had his arms folded, and was looking up the road leading to the house, although the latter was obscured by the trees.

Beside him was a man with long hair who was fixing the flat tire of the truck that they were obviously using. The other occupants of the vehicle seemed to be busy with their own tasks, but Iona didn't pay them any mind, unable to look away from the man she'd longed for from the moment she'd laid eyes on him.

As if sensing her presence, he stiffened before turning to face her, his intense violet eyes moving over her as if she was a beautiful piece of art that he wanted to appreciate. Unfolding his arms, he came towards her, his eyes never leaving her face.

 _ **She couldn't move.**_

 _ **She didn't want to move.**_

With one arm weighed down by the bags she was carrying, her other hand held by the precious child next to her, Iona was rooted to the spot.

Time seemed to stop as he came to stand in front of her, so close that she could see the lines of exhaustion on his face despite its calm expression.

" _**At last, "**_ he spoke softly. _**" I've found you…. "**_

* * *

Saruhiko had fallen asleep during the ride, and opened his eyes to find that it was already morning, the sun shining its rays through the branches of the trees, slowly dispelling the chill.

Feeling cramped, he stepped out of the truck to stretch his legs, only to stop in his tracks at the scene before him.

Munakata was standing really close to Iona, his eyes taking her in as she stood with one hand holding that of the little albino girl beside her, her other arm weighed down by the grocery bags she was carrying. The older vampire's eyes moved over appreciatively, his lips lifting in a gentle smile before he said five words that Saruhiko couldn't help but wonder if they were a sigh of relief, or an ominous warning.

" _**At last… I've found you. "**_

Iona's expression was one of wonder, happiness, and curiosity.

Saruhiko's senses were able to pick up Iona's breathless reply:

" How did you find me? "

Munakata's smile was secretive, somewhat playful, and sad. " I have my ways, my angel. "

The little girl beside Iona looked between her and the man in front of them, recognition slowly dawning in her mysterious, ruby eyes.

The little girl immediately hid behind her friend, while still holding her hand.

Iona's emerald green eyes directed their attention from the man in front of her to the child whose hand she held. " It's alright, Baby, " she assured her gently. " I know him. "

Anna's ruby eyes met Iona's emerald ones, and she sensed that the little girl wanted to say something, although she didn't know how. Iona's brow furrowed slowly before she gently tugged on Anna's hand so that she was standing beside her again, and made the introductions. " Anna, this is Reisi Munakata, " she said before meeting his violet eyes once again, her cheeks warming. " Reisi Munakata, this is Anna Kushina. "

He couldn't help but smile at how maternal the platinum haired girl was with the young dhamphir. " Hello, Ms. Anna, " he greeted softly, bowing slightly.

" Hello, " came the soft reply before Anna hid her face in Iona's blouse.

 _ **This man is a vampire…**_

How was she going to tell Iona?

* * *

" Oi. "

The moment was interrupted by a familiar, grouchy voice, and it was all Iona could do not to hurl the grocery bag she was carrying at Saruhiko Fushimi as he came to stand on Munakata's left side, his blue eyes blazing ominously despite his bored expression; she didn't want to alarm Anna, or make a bad impression on the man who filled her dreams.

The transformation of her expression was almost instant, going from happy, elated wonder to cold anger; the temperature seemed to have dropped to freezing point as well, Munakata noticed. " Well, well, " she greeted icily, her eyes moving over Saruhiko the way they would cockroaches at a picnic. " What made you decide to show yourself here of all places after your drama with Sara? "

The conversation had taken on a very serious note, judging by Iona's tone, and it caught the attention of the other three vampires who had accompanied their leader, and newest recruit.

Ryuho Kamo wasn't one for gossip, but he couldn't help but notice how Iona, although unaware that she was facing two vampires accompanied by three more, seemed to sense that something wasn't right. The ruby eyed child holding her hand seemed to be troubled as she looked back and forth between her older friend, Reisi Munakata, and Saruhiko Fushimi.

Kamo watched the scene discreetly as he changed the flat tire, noting the romantic tension between Munakata and the emerald eyed girl.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. " I need to talk to her. "

" Yeah, " Iona shot back, her barely controlled anger rising to the surface. " You've got a _lot_ of explaining to do. "

She took a deep breath, calming herself, and turned to Munakata. " Our house is over there, " she said, gesturing towards the trees. " Why don't you and your friends join us for breakfast? "

" Brunch, " Anna corrected.

Iona grinned sheepishly. " Okay, " she conceded. " Brunch. "

Munakata made the decision. " I would be delighted to, " he smiled, taking the bags from Iona. He turned to the trio who were watching the conversation. " Do that later. "

" We're almost done, " Enomoto answered as Fushimi scowled in annoyance and pushed his glasses up.

* * *

Sara was sitting in the backyard, unsure what to do with herself.

Despite the dangerous situation, all four of them had been so exhausted that they had fallen asleep almost instantly after their meal last night.

Since Sara was still in no mood to move around, Iona took Anna with her to buy some extra supplies. Sara had helped Honami clean up, and do the laundry. The clothes were spinning in the washing machine, so Sara decided to get some air.

She wondered what Saruhiko was doing right now.

 _ **Saruhiko.**_

Just the thought of the young man's name was enough to make her choke up, even though she had promised not to cry anymore. There was no time for tears over a lost love; what was important was their survival.

And still…

She remembered how he was a restless sleeper, murmuring incoherent words, and only calming down when she touched his hand. He would then burrow against her, his face in her shoulder, seeming to find comfort in her warmth.

 _ **And now he was gone….**_

The sound of the front door opening, and Iona's voice, along with Anna's, woke her from the memories, and she wiped away the tears she hadn't realized had fallen. Rising to her feet, she made her way back into the house, frowning when she heard the unfamiliar, deep, masculine voice addressing her cousin in a strangely affectionate way before the visitor came into view.

Sara stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening in surprise. The man was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome with broad shoulders, intense violet eyes, and natural sapphire highlights in his black hair; but what caught Sara's attention was the way that he and her cousin were looking at each other.

 _ **It was as if there was no one else around.**_

And then another figure moved into view, and Sara thought that her heart had stopped before dropping to her feet. Remote blue eyes met her startled chocolate ones, and it was as if _they_ were the only ones in the room.

Saruhiko Fushimi.


	10. Chapter 9

" What made you decide to come and find me so suddenly? "

Fushimi stiffened at Sara's question, feeling his heart die all over again. She had every right to be upset with him, considering how he'd left her, no matter what his reason was. " I… "

The decision to find her, and tell her the truth was easier said than done. During the ride, he'd been thinking about what he was going to say to her, how he was going to explain that he had become a creature from the darkest pages of history, he had left her to protect her from the terror of being his victim. So far, he had come up with just about nothing, because no matter how hard he tried, _he just didn't know how to say it_.

Seeing her again, he was reminded of how she could, and never would – be his. He had no right to want her, to love her when all he could offer was a life of terror where the lines between his never ending thirst – for her blood, and her – blurred almost insanely until he almost didn't know the difference.

After an almost uneasy brunch, Kamo, Enomoto, and Akiyama had returned to the truck to take care of the necessary repairs, whereas Munakata – much to Fushimi's chagrin – had decided to remain with Iona a bit longer. Both of them hadn't been able to take their eyes off each other from the moment that their eyes met, all through the meal, and afterward. The little albino girl Iona had been with seemed uneasy, and rightfully so.

After the meal, Fushimi and Sara had decided to take a walk together outside while Honami and Anna saw to washing the dishes, and Munakata sat chatting with Iona. They were silent as they strolled aimlessly until they realized that they were deep in the surrounding woods, although Fushimi wasn't worried since it was easy for him to pinpoint the path they had taken.

She was looking up at him now, her soulful chocolate eyes almost opaque in the fading light of the day, her expression unreadable.

Before Sara could draw another breath, Fushimi closed the space between them faster than she could blink, which almost didn't surprise her. For as long as she had known him, he had always been swift and silent on his feet whenever he moved; he had given her a fright on more than one occasion by just showing up behind her, or next to her without making a sound, and she was used to it by now.

And yet… there was something almost… _frighteningly unnatural_ about his movement just now…

The shadows of twilight danced on his beautiful, fine boned features, adding a darkly ethereal aura to his presence, his blue eyes almost _glowing_ like sapphires, making her breath catch.

But what was more prominent than the almost unearthly beauty of his face was the pained, conflicted look in those eyes, and features. The sight brought Sara's defenses down, and softened her heart.

" What's wrong? " she asked almost breathlessly.

 _ **He was standing so close….**_

* * *

 _ **Oh, hell.**_

Wishing that he could die at this moment so that he wouldn't feel this pain that was tearing through every fiber from his soul, Fushimi reached for Sara, and drew her into his arms. Her shocked gasp was cut off by his kiss, and for a few moments, she remained still, her eyes wide with surprise.

He kissed her with all the feelings pent up in his heart, all that he couldn't say, all he would never be again.

And everything that he knew would never be his.

Sara was surprised at the almost desperate hunger with which he kissed her, and although she tried to resist and push him away, she found herself unable to do so. She felt her arms going around his waist, pulling him close as he had her, and her lips parting to let his tongue push in to meet her own as her eyes drifted closed.

She kissed him back then, matching his hunger with her own, although she couldn't understand the desperation in his, feeling desire blaze through her body at an almost alarming rate.

" _**Sara… "**_

Her name was spoken in almost strangled whisper, and slowly, she opened her eyes to find that they were both on the ground, his body covering hers. Her fingers were tangled in the ebony strands of his hair, their arms around each other, his face hidden at the crook of her neck.

Wanting him closer, _inside her,_ Sara arched against him in invitation. _**" Saruhiko… "**_

And then she felt it.

 _ **He was crying.**_

Alarmed as she felt him begin to shake, she held him closer, trying to comfort him even though she suddenly felt so vulnerable in the face of this unexpected burst of emotion from her usually stoic beloved. " What's wrong? "

He didn't answer; _he couldn't answer._

 _ **How am I going to tell you that I've become a monster, and because of that, we can't be together?**_ He wondered helplessly as the tears continued to flow. _**How am I going to tell you that this may be our first and last kiss because after this, I have to leave you forever?**_

 _ **How?**_

There was no answer, and he didn't expect one.

He hadn't wanted to break down like this, but when he'd felt her accept and respond to his passion, the knowledge that it was only for now shattered his defenses, and his emotion poured out as if a dam had burst within him.

 _ **She never let go of him….**_

* * *

The stars were already out by the time he calmed, although they never moved from their position. They lay together, Fushimi finally resting his head atop her heart, finding comfort at the sound of life flowing through her.

Sara felt her face warm as he slowly rose above her, and looked down at her with those cerulean eyes that saw so much, but gave away nothing.

Until now.

" I love you, Sara. "

His words were spoken so softly, yet directly that she was sure that she had dreamed them. She stared up at him for a moment in stunned silence, but when his gaze never wavered, she realized that he had spoken the truth.

" I've always loved you, and I always will… even if I can't be with you. "

Just as his declaration of love had made her heart soar, those last words brought her world crashing down. " What..? " She clutched at him, rightfully fearing that she would lose him if she didn't hold on.

She'd lost him once, and didn't want to go through that again.

" Why… ? "

His sigh spoke of an exhaustion that wasn't physical. " Come here. "

He sprang to his feet, carrying her in his arms the way a groom would his bride on their wedding night. Sara squeaked as he carried her through the woods, going even deeper until there was almost no sound except their breathing. The speed with which he moved brought back the unnatural feeling from earlier, and for some reason, she felt herself become afraid.

Finally, he set her down, and she took a step back, confused at the sudden fear that had invaded her heart. " Saruhiko…? "

" I can't be with you because I'm a vampire… "

* * *

" Where do you think they went? "

Munakata looked up from the fire that he was stoking in the fireplace. Iona was standing in front of the window, her back to him. He could sense her worry for the two individuals, but at the same time, she wanted to trust that they would be alright.

It was almost bedtime, and Honami was giving Anna a bath. Iona had sensed that the precious albino was worried about something; she had been even more quiet than usual since this morning, her large ruby eyes on Iona.

Iona couldn't blame her. As thrilled as she was to see Reisi Munakata again, she couldn't help but feel a sense of chilling unease that she couldn't shake off. The more time she spent around him, the more she was starting to suspect that the dream where he had been in her room _wasn't_ a dream.

 ** _And the kiss…?!_**

Iona felt her face go bright pink as she remembered the kiss that they had shared, and how passionately it had been done. She had been frightened at some point, it was true, but at the same time, she had wanted it to go further.

Now she was sure that she was bright red; in fact, considering her embarrassment, she was surprised that her ears weren't shooting steam.

 ** _Oh, dear…_**

He had been the perfect gentleman throughout the day, making her wonder if he had come from the Victorian era, but at the same time, she had been impressed by his conduct, and undivided attention towards her.

 ** _But still…_**

From the moment she had seen him this morning, she felt herself unconsciously sensing that she should be careful. It was almost as if there was something about him that wasn't quite… there. Despite her joy, there was an underlying sense of danger around her, almost like seeing a wolf in a dark forest even when camouflaged in the shadows.

He watched her as she gazed out the window without seeing what was beyond the panes. He had sensed her unease behind her joy, and it had remained with her throughout the day. There was always a question in her eyes whenever she looked at him, and he knew that the time was coming to tell her the truth. The link that he had forged when he'd bitten her was being felt by her, causing her to sense what he was.

" I'm sure they will be alright, angel, " he comforted, rising to his feet, and making his way towards her. " It may be that they need some time alone together. "

Iona gave him an uneasy smile as he came to stand beside her. " Yeah, " she whispered softly. " They probably do. "

They were silent for a moment, their eyes holding...

" Iona... "

She gasped when she realized that he was in front of her, standing so close that she could feel the warmth radiating from him. His arm went around her waist, and his other hand cupped the nape of her neck, holding her still as he bent over her, violet eyes holding her green ones.

His face was so haunting and darkly beautiful...

She gasped softly at the feeling of his breath on her face, on her lips...

When his lips captured hers, it was as if everything else was gone, and they were the only ones there.

 _ **It felt so right...**_

 _ **It felt so familiar...**_

As if of their own volition, her arms wound themselves around his waist, her eyes drifting closed. A soft sigh escaped her as her lips parted, their tongues meeting and exploring. The kiss deepened, becoming more fierce and hungry with every moment, and she almost forgot to breathe. His hands moved over her body, the warmth of his touch penetrating her clothes, and washing over her skin...

 _ **She wanted him to make love to her.**_

* * *

 _ **He was drowning in her warmth...**_

She felt so small and fragile in his arms, her scent of fresh flowers and clean rain filling his nostrils as he continued to plunder her mouth with his kisses, her hair like silken strands of starlight and the sun's rays in his hands.

He heard her gasp as he shifted his hold on her, and kissed the spot at the base of her throat where her pulse was beating rapidly.

 _ **" Reisi... "**_

The sound of his name from her lips made the desire racing through his veins accelerate to levels that he never thought possible. He held her so that her back was to his chest, kissing the soft flesh on the swan like column where he could feel her blood flowing.

She cried out in surprise and pain as he bit down, her blood filling his mouth.

 _ **Such sweetness...**_

* * *

 _ **He bit her...**_

 _ **" STOP! "**_

Iona struggled, barely managing to break free from his hold, and the sudden pain where his lips had touched her. She stumbled backwards. and landed on her backside before scuttling backwards, her hands clutching her throat.

The fire went out, plunging the living room into almost total darkness, but for some absurd reason, Iona was still able to see.

He stood where she had left him, the tension in him visible in his stance, and every tightly corded muscle of his body. The eyes that came to rest on her were still the same beautiful violet that had taken her in on that first night, but the pinpoints of red around his pupil, and the sharp fangs that had emerged, told her that it was him, but at the same time, not him.

 _ **Reisi Munakata is a vampire...**_

* * *

" It can't be true... "

She was staring at him, her eyes wide with shock and terror, her face reflecting the same emotions. She was clutching her throat, the spot he had bitten bleeding.

 _ **The same blood that was on his lips...**_

" It can't be true... "

Her tearful denial shattered his heart even as he he wiped the blood from his lips with his sleeve, and took a step towards her, feeling utterly despicable. " I'm sorry, angel, " he whispered as he came to stand in front of her as she rose to her feet. " I did not intend for you to find out this way... "

" You can't be...! "

 _ **It had to be a bad dream...**_

 _ **It just had to be...**_

Hesitantly, she reached out with one hand. Realizing that she was still in shock, he stood still, watching her.

The first hint of sharpness against her fingertips not only proved that her worst fears were real, but also shattered her heart.

 _The nightmare was suddenly there again, and she saw it all._

 _Her mother and her sisters lying on the floor, their blood from their torn throats mingling, their eyes lifeless; her father dying slowly._

 _Her uncle's cruel smile that revealed his fangs, his mocking laughter as he surveyed the destruction that he had wrought on her family before his attention was drawn to her as she lay trapped beneath the book shelf..._

Munakata saw the nightmare through her eyes just before they closed, and her legs crumpled under her. He caught her before she could hit the floor, holding her tenderly.

The sound of footsteps alerted him to the arrival of Honami Kushina and her niece, and he heard the former's shocked gasp at the sight of him carrying Iona in his arms.

" You're a... ! "

Munakata met her eyes with a calmness that he was far from feeling. " I'm sorry... " he whispered. " I did not intend to reveal the truth to her this way... "

" She could tell that there was something off about you since this morning, " Anna spoke in her soft voice.

His eyes moved to the little girl who was apparently very precious to the fragile creature in his arms. " You knew. "

" I'm a dhamphir, " Anna stated matter of factly, her eyes on her unconscious friend. " What do you intend to do to her now that she knows? "

" I will respect her decision, " Munakata answered.

" I'll treat her wounds, " Honami pointed out. " This way. "

He followed her to the bedroom that was obviously shared by all four females, and deposited his beloved on the bed. As Honami and Anna tended to her wounds, he turned to leave so he could give them some privacy.

The steps he took as he moved away were the heaviest of his damned life...


	11. Chapter 10

_**A vampire.**_

For a long moment, time stood agonizingly still as Sara took in what Saruhiko had told her.

Now, she understood. Why he'd left, the unnatural speed with which he moved, the sudden fear that touched her senses.

 _ **He was suffering.**_

 _ **He was leaving her to protect her.**_

* * *

" _**IDIOT! "**_

Saruhiko flinched, wondered if he was dreaming as Sara closed the distance between them, reached up, and wound her arms around his neck. " Idiot… " she repeated softly, her voice muffled by the material of his collar.

" Sara… "

She clutched him even tighter, her tears seeping through his clothes, and touching his heart as they touched his skin.

" I love you too. "

Those words were what he wanted to hear the most, although at the same time, he felt that he didn't deserve to. Unable to stop himself, he wound his arms around her savoring her warmth, and memorizing every inch of her skin, every contour of her body.

" I loved you even back then, " Sara said softly, taking a step back, and looking up at him, her chocolate eyes looking almost golden. " Sure, it's scary what you've become, but that that doesn't change the way I feel about you. If you need blood, you can take mine… I don't mind. "

He stared at her, aghast. " Do you even know what you're saying?! " he demanded. " I'm leaving because I don't want to make you my victim! If I lose control, I might end up killing you! "

" I wouldn't mind if it was you. "

He shook his head, unable to look at her eyes. " I would never forgive myself if I killed you. "

" Then control yourself, " Sara rested her head on his chest. " You don't have to do it alone… "

* * *

Munakata watched Honami Kushina as she made sure that Iona's wounds were treated, his heart dying inside him.

He had done the one thing that he'd promised that he wouldn't do, and as a result, he might lose her forever.

He had left the room to give them some privacy, and came back after fifteen minutes to see that Honami had changed Iona's clothes. She was now in a pair of lavender pyjamas, covered by a blanket.

" How is she? " he asked the black haired woman as she gathered up Iona's clothes, and the discarded material from the first aid kit she had used.

Honami sighed, glancing at her niece who had climbed onto the bed, her ruby eyes on her platinum haired friend. " Iona is going to need a blood transfusion to replace the blood she lost, " she revealed.

" I'm sorry, " Munakata said softly. " There is no excuse for what happened tonight. "

" You're right about that. "

* * *

Ryuho Kamo knocked on the front door, his mind going back to the phone call that Munakata had placed to him, his acute senses reaching out to detect if there were any intruders.

Munakata's decision to accompany Fushimi to find his girlfriend had come as something of a surprise to the rest of them, but the man was their leader, and they followed him.

Saruhiko Fushimi was still going through the phase of accepting what he was turning into, and almost like a father guiding his son, Munakata took the young boy under his wing, keeping a watchful eye on him, and staying his hand when he seemed to get almost violent.

Several of the residents of their mansion hadn't been surprised when Munakata brought Fushimi to live with them, because he seemed to have a habit of finding others of their kind, and bringing them to live with them; most, like Kamo himself stayed, while others didn't last a week because they either ended up dying as a result of their transition being too much for them, while at other times, Munakata and some of the other vampires had been forced to take drastic measures to ensure that no human was attacked by those who couldn't – and wouldn't – control their bloodlust. What had gotten under their skin, though, was the fact that the newest member to their group was extremely intelligent ( which was pretty useful ), but pretty anti-social, and a knife thrower.

For his part, Kamo didn't really care if their newest recruit was social or not as long as he didn't bother anyone; Kamo wouldn't bother him, and vice versa.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Even from where he stood, Kamo was able to recognize Honami Kushina's footsteps, even her chamomile scent; when she opened the door, Kamo found himself appreciating her down to earth beauty once again, although he could sense her caution upon seeing him.

" Kamo-san, " she greeted.

" Kushina-san, " he bowed in greeting.

" You have excellent timing, Kamo, " Munakata's deep voice sounded behind the two individuals, and they turned to see the violet eyed vampire carrying a blanket clad Iona Yukihana in his arms, the albino dhamphir from earlier beside him. Alarm bells went off in Kamo's head when he saw the unconscious girl's bandaged throat, but what caught his attention almost immediately after that was the grim stoicism on Munakata's face as he stepped into the foyer with his precious cargo.

A few seconds later, the presence of two more individuals – one vampire, another, a human, came within the scope of their radar, followed by a familiar, bored tone. " What's everyone standing around fo – _**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!**_ "

Moments later, Saruhiko Fushimi materialized from the shadows, Sara Hideharu in his arms before he set the latter down, and approached the people gathered at the door, his eyes on Iona's pale face.

Seconds later, his flashing blue eyes fixed themselves on Munakata. " You really bit her this time?! "

 _ **This time?**_ Kamo thought, trying to keep his face straight. _**Munakata had fed on the girl before?**_

" She needs a blood transfusion, " Anna Kushina explained in her soft voice, coming to stand beside her aunt before taking her hand.

Kamo moved to take Iona Yukihana, but Munakata shook his head. " I will carry her. "

Words could not describe the look on Reisi Munakata's face as he gazed at the fragile girl in his arms. He obviously cared for her, and was most likely wishing that he could drop dead for biting her; given what had been revealed about the girl's past on the way here, her mind may have snapped as a result of finding out that he was a vampire.

" Let's move. "

* * *

In a moment of bare consciousness, she heard a deep voice, and could feel herself being carried, so she knew that it was him.

After that, she could only hear sounds, but didn't have the presence of mind to try and make any sense of them; all she knew was that she was floating even though her body felt heavy, and her mind was clouded.

 _ **Reisi Munakata is a vampire…**_

That was the only coherent thought that she could form, and with it, the terror that the truth brought with it…

* * *

" She'll be alright, " Kamo confirmed as he stepped out of her room after seeing to the IV drip that was attached to Iona Yukihana's arm, along with the blood supply that was replenishing what she lost.

Munakata sat on a chair beside her bed. " Only physically, " he pointed out. " We don't know the extent of the shock or terror that she has experienced. "

" You didn't mean to bite her, " Anna suddenly appeared beside them, dressed in another one of her frilly red dresses. " She just needs time. "

* * *

The pain in her throat woke her, and even though she tried to sink back into painless oblivion, her body wouldn't let her. She must have made a sound because suddenly, a shadow blocked the sunlight that was glaring through her closed lids, and a she felt a hand close over hers.

" Easy now, " a familiar, deep voice soothed. " You're safe. "

 _ **Am I?**_ she wondered. _**Am I safe with you?**_

She didn't know how long had passed, but when she opened her eyes, she was in unfamiliar surroundings, although it was obvious that she wasn't in the hospital.

" Iona? "

At the sound of her name, she turned her head slowly, and found Anna lying beside her on the bed, holding onto her arm, large ruby eyes on her. " How are you feeling? " the little albino asked her.

Iona tried to reply, but found that she couldn't even utter a sound. Anna seemed to understand what she didn't say because she snuggled closer to her, pillowing her chin on her shoulder.

Both girls slept peacefully.


	12. Chapter 11

Munakata knocked softly on the door to Iona's room, dreading what her reaction would be, but also needing to know what her condition was.

He also wanted to see her.

She had half woken briefly this morning, although her eyes hadn't opened. Munakata had touched her hand, telling her that everything was alright, unsure if he'd gotten through to her, or not. Her feelings of exhaustion, confusion, and terror had surfaced before she sank back into the world of unconsciousness and dreams.

Not receiving a reply, he steeled himself, and opened the door slowly. " Iona? "

The sight that greeted him robbed him of his breath, but not in a bad way.

Anna Kushina was lying next to Iona on the bed in one of her frilly red dresses, asleep, and holding onto her free arm, her chin resting on the older girl's shoulder; Iona lay slightly on her side with her arm around the child, her cheek resting on top of the little girl's head, her eyes closed, although Munakata noted that her coloring was better than this morning, and her breathing was even. The late afternoon sun peeked through a small space in the curtains, casting an almost fantasy like light on the scene before him, bathing both girls in a serene, innocent glow.

 _ **If only it could always be like this,**_ he thought as he came to stand beside the bed. _**If only this innocence wouldn't be shattered by the terror that lurks in the shadows…**_

Iona was stirring, her eyelashes fluttering, and Munakata found himself looking into the deep emerald pools of her eyes when they opened. She started at the sight of him, hugging Anna closer to her, careful not to wake the child up.

" You're awake, I see, " he said softly, his heart aching at the fear in her eyes. He sat on the side of the bed, careful not to wake the child resting in Iona's arms. " How are you feeling? "

She blinked, trying to pull herself together. " Better, " she answered. " Where am I? "

She was on the verge of panicking, but trying not to. " You are in our home base, angel, " Munakata told her. " You are quite safe here, I assure you; nothing, and no one will harm you here. "

 _ **Nothing?!**_ Iona stared at him. " Except you. "

The smile tilting Munakata's lips was bitter. " I should apologize for my loss of control, angel. There is no excuse for what happened, but I can assure you that it won't happen again – without your consent. "

Iona carefully lay Anna down before sitting up, her eyes watching him cautiously, the way she would a predator that was spotted at a distance with its eyes on her. " What's that supposed to mean? " She covered the little girl with the blanket, taking note of the IV drip and the bag that was replacing the blood she'd lost.

" Exactly what you heard, " Munakata stated, watching her. " Unless you allow me to, I will not take any of your blood; you can also expect the other residents here will restrain themselves since they were able to learn self control. Fushimi-kun, however, will need some practice… "

" _ **WHAT?! "**_ Iona barely managed to control her disbelieving hiss. _**" Saruhiko is a vampire, too?! That's why he left? And that's why he was with you?! "**_

It was almost a relief to see her like this, instead of small, and frightened, and Munakata had to seal his lips from grinning at her reaction. " Yes to all of your questions. "

Iona groaned, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, obviously needing to stand. " This is too much, " she sighed. Careful of the IV drip, and blood, she rose to her feet, and moved towards the window. Munakata watched her, noting how pale she had become once again.

" I know that this is so sudden, and difficult to understand… "

She whirled to face him, her eyes sad, and almost wild. " Is that why you came to find me? " she asked. "Was everything from that time we met nothing but an act so that you could feed on me? "

Munakata stared at her for a moment, momentarily speechless. He rose to his feet. " No, " he answered softly, moving around the bed so that he was standing before her. " All of it was real. You have occupied my thoughts from the moment I caught your scent on the breeze on the night we met; Fushimi-kun and I sought you and your cousin out so that you would know the truth, and make your decision from there. I desire you for my mate, it is true, but I will not force you if you are unable to accept what I am. If by the time you have fully recovered, you are still unsure, and you decide to leave, I promise you that I will not bother you again… "

Iona searched his face, unsure what to say. Behind those calm orbs of violet, she could sense a storm brewing, and whatever fragile glass was holding it back was about to break.

 _ **Was he telling the truth? Could she trust him?**_

 _ **Could she trust him with her heart?**_

She sighed and lowered her eyes, no longer able to meet his gaze as she felt him close the distance between them, and rested his hands on her shoulders. " Please trust me, angel, " Munakata's voice was soft, and she could hear the strangled torment in it.

Iona rested her forehead on his chest, and burrowed into his arms as they went around her, and after a moment, she wound her arms around his waist, holding him close as she silently admitted that it would be selfish of her to judge him simply because he was a creature of the night without giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Vampires were painted as bloodthirsty creatures with no remorse, or conscience, but unless they were evil like her uncle, being one of them didn't make you a monster, any more than being human meant that you were completely innocent.

She would give him a chance.

 _ **She would give them a chance.**_

Munakata held her, wondering if this would be the last time she would be in his arms.

" Yes. "

He wondered if he had heard right, or if it had been a figment of his imagination.

" I will trust you… "

She would never know how much those words meant to him.

The fact that she was trying to face her terror of his kind all so she could give him a chance told him that she was stronger than even she gave herself credit for.

She was looking up at him now, her eyes questioning, and he found himself lost in those emerald depths, only to be surprised by the her next move.

Iona reached up, winding her arms around Munakata's neck, and pulled him towards her as she stood on her tiptoes.

Her lips were soft, and searching as they met his, and he responded with his own desire.

For now, it wasn't about him being a vampire, or her being a human.

 _ **This moment was about how they felt about each other.**_

 _ **Right here.**_

 _ **Right now.**_

 _ **Because they loved each other.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Saruhiko's throat hurt like hell, and he knew why.

 _ **He was thirsty.**_

Clicking his tongue, the raven haired teenager closed his eyes and leaned back in the oversized armchair as he listened to the sound of Sara's breathing while she quietly read the book that she'd found on one of the shelves. She was sitting on an ottoman footstool, leaning her head on his knee. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers through the long brown waterfall that was her hair, her scent of pine and lavender wafting up and filling his nostrils. The brown haired girl gently lay a hand over the one that caressed her hair, leaning into his touch.

Her reaction to finding out why he'd left had left him nothing short of stunned. Unlike Iona, who had panicked and swooned at the discovery, her cousin had taken things in stride, something that had surprised the other vampires occupying the mansion that the four females were now residing in.

As they waited for her cousin to recover from the loss of blood that she had gone through following their arrival, and Honami Kushina's explanation that Reisi Munakata had bitten Iona Yukihana, Saruhiko took Sara to his room where both of them talked long into the night before falling asleep in each other's arms. Saruhiko still had a hard time believing that Sara didn't seem to mind that he was a vampire; in fact, the revelation seemed to make her more determined to stay by his side.

It hadn't been easy, however; Sara somberly pointed out to Saruhiko that it was pretty easy for her to process everything since she hadn't gone through the same experience as her cousin, and if she had been in her place, she might have reacted the same way, or worse.

Earlier, Munakata had taken him aside and warned him to be careful; the almost alarming rate that Saruhiko was transitioning from human to vampire could mean that he might not have time to cope, and with Sara's constant presence, he might end up attacking her, similar to how he had attacked Iona.

With the older vampire's warning in mind, Saruhiko tried to curb his thirst even as he felt it slowly eating away at him, even though he knew it was a losing battle…

* * *

Sara leaned into Saruhiko's touch and stopped. His hand was colder than usual, and despite the gentle way that he was touching her, he felt tense, setting off the alarm bells in her head. Dropping her book, she turned to look up at him, and almost had a heart attack at the sight that greeted her.

He was leaning back with his eyes closed, his cheekbones even more prominent than usual, his breathing labored, although he was trying to control it, his other hand fisted in his lap.

" Saruhiko? "

Upon hearing her voice, the young man's eyes cracked open _just a little,_ and she gasped at the angry red light that had replaced the remote blue color before he turned away. _**" Leave. "**_ he growled before turning away again, his shoulders heaving.

The command came in a painful rasp, and she realized that he was fighting for control against the primal instincts of the painful transition that he was undergoing.

 _ **The change from human to vampire – whether bitten or transitioned – is a painful thing. Most can't take the pain, and either go mad with it, or die. When the change is almost complete, the affected individual needs to drink blood to ease the pain, and may end up attacking those closest to him or her…**_

Sara knew what she had to do.

Quickly, she rose to her feet, and locked the heavy doors, the sound echoing in the silence of the room before she made way to the suffering being she loved. Her heart raced wildly with fear and apprehension as Saruhiko struggled to breathe, his lips parting, revealing the fangs that were emerging.

He needed blood.

Taking a deep breath, Sara undid the buttons at the collar of her blouse, and moved closer, praying that her courage wouldn't fail her before she did what she had to do.

" _**Saruhiko. "**_

At the sound of her voice, his eyes flew open, and Sara knew the reason why Iona had been so scared.

Those beautiful blue eyes were now a flashing, raging red, his pupils narrowed into slits, his face taut and almost cruel with hunger. Before she could move, Sara found herself pinned on the floor, looking up into the face of the almost unfamiliar creature that was crouching over her, his hands on either side of her head.

" _**It's okay… "**_

* * *

The pain tore through him, cell by cell, the buzzing in his ears becoming so loud, he couldn't hear anything else.

 _ **Saruhiko.**_

He cracked his eyes open at the mention of his name, although he couldn't hear it. His vision was blurred, he couldn't see anything; he could only make out the dark silhouette bending over him, and the scent that accompanied the figure was _intoxicating._

Without a second thought, he launched himself at it, his thirst raging through him even worse than before…

 _ **It's okay…**_

Somehow, those words were like the sun parting the dark clouds of the storm that was raging through him, calming him…

Sara was on the floor, her rich brown hair fanned out around her head, her chocolate eyes wide, and he realized that he was bending over her.

 _ **Oh my God…**_

Realizing that he had been barely within inches of attacking her, he tried to move away, ashamed of himself, and wishing once again that he could die for what he had almost done, but she stopped him by taking hold of his wrists, and pulled him closer. " It's okay, " she repeated, trying to smile up at him. " I'm ready. "

" Sara, " he pleaded. " No… "

 _ **Her words sealed his fate.**_

Reaching up, Sara gently framed his face between her palms before pulling him closer, and kissing him gently, the contact assuring and comforting, telling him that she was giving him what he needed, and he could take as much of it as necessary…

He kissed her fiercely, trapping her in his embrace as his lips moved to the slender column of her throat, stopping at the spot where pulse beat rapidly, running his tongue over the tender flesh.

He bit down hard, groaning at the sweet agony of the intimate act as the sweet liquid filled his mouth, and he drank in greedy gulps, his thirst quenched, yet intensified. He felt Sara's fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as she wrapped her other arm around him, and rested her cheek against his hair.

He didn't know how long had passed, but he knew that if he took any more, he would kill her. Slowly, he withdrew his fangs from her throat, running his tongue over the puncture marks, and tasting her blood once again before they closed. Suddenly unable to look at his beloved whom he had almost killed, Saruhiko rested his head over her heart, sighing before he closed his eyes.

Her arms around him were the last thing he remembered…


	14. Chapter 13

Iona ran her fingers through the snow white strands of Anna's hair, and kissed her gently on the temple as she tucked her in. _**Let the child sleep,**_ she thought to herself. _**Dhamphir or not, she was still growing, and she's been through a lot.**_

Slowly, she rose from her place on the bed, and exited the room. She had bathed and changed her clothes following her decision to give her relationship with Reisi Munakata a chance despite the worlds that separated them. The blood she had lost had been replenished, and her had given her some his own, making her feel a lot better than she thought, although she knew that she had to take things slowly – literally.

Despite the unfamiliar surroundings, she was able to pinpoint his presence at the end of one of the corridors, and his concern, making her feel worried. _**What's wrong?**_

She found him exactly where she had sensed him, and her worry increased when she saw the way his brow was furrowed as he stood in front of a pair of heavy oak doors with two of the other vampires from before: Ryuho Kamo and Himori Akiyama.

" Reisi? "

He'd sensed her presence making its way towards him as she followed the blood link that they shared, and now, at the sound of his name, he turned towards her. She looked worried as she neared him, and as she came to stand beside him, he wound his arm around her, drawing her closer. " I sensed you here after I left my bedroom, " she said softly, a rosy blush coloring her face as she wound her arms around his waist. The crease between her eyes returned as she glanced towards the heavy oak doors. " What's wrong? "

" Fushimi-kun has changed, " he told her gently. " Your cousin is with him inside. The scent of her blood alerted us to his change, but it seems that the door is locked from the inside. He was inches away from mad with the almost painful rapidity of his change, however, things seem to have calmed. " As he spoke, Munakata tightened his arms around Iona.

 _ **Saruhiko**_.

Disentangling herself from Munakata's embrace, Iona raised her hand, and rapped her knuckles sharply on the oak paneling, surprising her lover's two companions since they had been aware of her fear of their kind following her family's slaughter. " Guys? "

The three vampires heard Fushimi stirring as he woke from the slumber brought on by his change, and his first feeding. Iona knocked again, calling out to the pair inside the library, waiting patiently.

It took a while, but finally, the three vampires and the human girl heard the sound of the key turning in the lock before one of the doors was pulled back. The sight of a bleary eyed Saruhiko Fushimi – without his glasses - scowling at them childishly as he stuck his head out made his longtime friend, and the vampire who had taken him under his wing smile in amusement. " Hey, " Iona smiled in relief. " You okay? "

Fushimi blinked twice at the platinum haired girl, unable to believe how casually she was now standing with the vampire who had bitten her, and the two others. He clicked his tongue before turning away, and opening the door wider to let the group in. " Sara's reckless. "

The brown haired girl was in the armchair that he had occupied earlier, her eyes closed, her face somewhat pale. Fushimi had lain her there upon waking, and covered her with his jacket before opening the door. " She's still alive, " he pointed out bluntly as Iona entered the library, followed by the other three vampires. " She just needs to rest. "

" How are you feeling? " Munakata and Iona asked at the same time, exchanging a look.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. " Like I was hit by an eighteen wheeler before being put in a meat grinder, " he muttered, picking up his glasses – which were cracked – from where they had fallen when he'd attacked Sara.

" You look like you could use some rest, " Iona noted as she bent down to peer at her chocolate eyed cousin.

Fushimi clicked his tongue again, and picked Sara up from where she was resting before turning to leave the library. It was true his body hurt all over, although Sara's blood had helped ease the pain, but his nerves were wracked, and his emotions were in turmoil.

 _He had almost killed Sara, almost ripped her throat out, and crushed her to death._

 _ **How can she want to be with me after what I've done?**_ He wondered as he lay her on his – no, _**their**_ bed, and covered her with the duvet. _**Do I even deserve to have her here with me?**_

The answer to his unvoiced question was a hand on his shoulder. Even without looking, he knew that Munakata and Iona had followed him, the older vampire sensing his emotional turmoil.

Strange how this man whom he had only just met barely a week ago was showing himself to be more of a father to him than Niki had been when the psychotic bastard was alive.

" She will be alright, " Munakata assured him softly. " She gave you her blood out of her own will; she knew what the risks were when she decided to stand by you, " he turned to Iona as she came to stand beside him, and put a hand on his arm, the memory of her earlier decision in their minds. " She will not hold this against you. "

Fushimi heaved a sigh that showed how tired he was – physically and emotionally. " And you? " he asked moving to sit on the side of his bed before turning to the two people who were trying to offer him comfort. " What's your story? " His blue eyes moved to Iona. " I know how scared you are of vampires. What made you change your mind? "

Iona smiled sadly, and sat across from her friend, Munakata taking the place beside her as he put his arm around her. " I decided to take a chance, " she explained. " My uncle was the epitome of evil – when he was a human, and after he became a vampire. Being one or the other isn't the deciding factor for who you are – it's how you handle what you are. The question now is how you're going to handle your situation? "

Fushimi took a moment to digest Sara's cousin's words, his eyes moving between her and Munakata.

He remembered the look on Munakata's face after he had attacked Iona, and they were in the van, on their way back to the mansion. He had looked like his whole world was hinged on every breath she took, and what would happen afterwards.

Munakata had been devastated after his attack on Iona, to say the least, and had looked like he'd wanted to die if he lost her.

 _ **They love each other.**_

" The transition from human to vampire is not as easy as others might think, " Munakata mused thoughtfully. " I told you, Fushimi-kun, that I had to leave my family behind after I turned, but there is a darker chapter to my story. "

Two pairs of eyes – dark sky blue and emerald green – turned to Munakata questioningly, although both individuals didn't press him for details, just waiting for him to answer on his own timing.

Munakata heaved a deep sigh. " I was bitten while accompanying my fiancée home, " he explained. " The vampire who bit me was a man who was my rival for her hand, and had gone through the transition at some point after she accepted me over him. He bit me with the intention of killing me and taking her for himself, however, she interfered, and paid for it with her life, even though she saved mine as a result. I quickly turned into a vampire and tore his throat out just as he tossed her corpse aside after he had drained her. "

A heavy silence filled the room after Munakata's revelation, his audience imagining the night that had decided his fate, and cost him the one he loved.

Iona knew that she had no right to feel jealous since the girl had been his first love – when he was human, and had been a victim of fate. She had died to save him.

She didn't know what she had looked like, and she wasn't going to ask. She could imagine him holding his dead fiancée in his arms after killing his opponent, his heart broken, and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

" Did your family know that you'd turned before you left? " she asked softly.

Munakata's smile was bitter in the long silence. " Yes, " he admitted. " They were quite conflicted, so I decided to save them the trouble by leaving. "

The fact that he had almost killed Iona similar to how his fiancée had been attacked tore at Munakata. By rights, he shouldn't have her by his side, considering her history with vampires, but the fact that she was willing to give him a chance, while her cousin was willing to give Fushimi a chance – spoke much about the resolve of both females.

" You should rest now, Fushimi-kun, " the violet eyed vampire reminded the younger man. " You and Hideharu-kun will be feeling better in the morning after you have had sufficient rest. " With those words, Munakata rose to his feet and extended his hand to Iona who took it, and pulled her to stand beside him.

" I agree, Saruhiko, " Iona said. " We'll talk some more when both of you are feeling better. "

Both lovers made their way to the door, and before it closed behind them, they bid the newly transitioned vampire goodnight.

* * *

Iona was trying very hard not to blush at the fact that she was alone with Munakata in his room which was four times the size of her dorm room – which had already included the bathroom, dining area, and kitchen; this room didn't even include the facilities yet with its size.

Sensing her shyness, Munakata took her hand, and led her to the bed, laying his glasses on the bedside table.

 _ **Good Lord,**_ she thought, feeling her face turn bright pink before taking on the color of a strawberry as the image of both of them under the sheets flashed in her mind. _**The bed is twice the size of a king sized bed!**_

" Come here. "

Before she could question him or protest, Munakata had pulled her to him, his other arm going around her waist as he lay back on the bed. She gasped at the contact…

She could feel the sculpted perfection of his chest and abdomen against her upper body, while his powerful thighs nudged her own legs apart so that she was almost straddling him. He was gazing up at her with a smug smile on his face, his violet eyes aglow with desire.

Iona wanted to die of embarrassment… although the unfamiliar sensations made her feel something she had never felt before. " W-What are you..? "

Her lover cut off her question as he placed his hand at the back of her neck, and pulled her down to him, kissing her deeply. Desire spread through her like wildfire as she kissed him back, tenderly framing his face between her hands, and kissing those beautiful eyes.

" _**Reisi… "**_

She didn't know where her sudden boldness came from; all she knew was that she wanted to hold him closer…

Munakata groaned in what could only be described as painful pleasure as he found her bared throat before him; Iona had unbuttoned her blouse, and was leaning down, her platinum hair like curtains of sunlight and moonlight on either side of his head, inviting him to take her blood.

" You have become quite bold, angel, " he whispered, his hands on her hips as he positioned her in a way that she was straddling him, and able to feel his desire for her straining against the cloth that separated them.

Iona kissed him as deeply as he had done her, feeling his fangs begin to emerge. " Maybe so, " she acknowledged. " But only because it's you. "

" I understand, " Munakata smiled, and pulled her to him once again, kissing the slender column of her throat as he felt his hunger for her awaken once again.

Iona gasped as he bit down, his sharp fangs piercing the tender flesh the same way one would bite into a peach. Her fingers tangled in the midnight strands of his hair, pulling him closer as he fed, and she found herself moving in ways that she never thought possible. His arms were like steel bands around her shoulders and waist, holding her possessively.

 _ **My angel,**_ his voice sounded in her head as clearly as if he had spoken them. _**My Iona…**_

She felt him withdraw his fangs from her throat after some time, running his tongue over the twin puncture marks before he ran his tongue over them, healing them. Planting a tender kiss on the spot where he had bitten her, Munakata then rolled her over so that their positions were now reversed, and she was lying beneath him, her platinum hair splaying over the pillow. She gasped at the sudden movement, and new intimacy of their positions, blushing all over again.

Munakata chuckled at the sight of her startled expression, and blushing face. " When I seduce you, " he revealed. " _**I intend to seduce you to the fullest.**_ But for now… " He shifted his hold on her as he lowered his body, and rested his head on her chest, over her heart, listening to the slightly rapid rhythm. " Let me stay like this… "

Iona's arm around his shoulder, and her other hand touching his head, tangling her fingers in his hair was his answer before she spoke. " It's alright, Reisi, " she whispered as he closed his eyes, and she felt him relax. " I would do anything for you… "

 _ **Because I love you…**_


	15. Chapter 14

He lay in bed, his arms around Sara, listening to the sound of her breathing as she slept. He had given her some of his blood to replenish what he had taken from her as instructed by Munakata, and now, all that was needed was for both of them to get some rest. After Munakata and Iona left, he had locked the door, even propping a chair against the door handle for further measure before changing Sara's clothing so she now wore a mint green nightdress.

 _ **But how could he rest after he had almost killed her earlier?**_ he wondered. _**How could he…**_

Sara woke slowly, recognizing the feel of Saruhiko's arms around her, his scent that was like the night greeting her.

He was troubled, she knew. She could feel it in the tension in his muscles as he held her, as if he was holding onto a lifeline, but at the same time, afraid of what might happen.

 _ **Oh, Saruhiko…**_

He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt Sara stir in his embrace, her nose touching the skin of his neck in a light caress, the soft clouds of breath feather-like.

She sat up, and looked down at him, and he lay still, watching her. If she decided to bolt and flee, he wouldn't be surprised, even though it would break his heart…

He felt his breath catch in his throat as she slid her leg over him, her movements slow and sensual, making him feel like his pyjama bottoms had gotten too tight.

Feeling an undeniable sense of power and tenderness for her lover's state, Sara straddled him, her chocolate eyes like dark gold in the shadows of the room, her brown hair tumbling over her shoulders in dark curls.

" _**Sara… "**_

Surprised by her boldness, Saruhiko lay still as she reached down, and caught the hem of his shirt in her hands, and he inhaled sharply as she pulled it upwards, realizing that she wasn't content to just gaze at him. His discarded shirt fell to the floor in a dark cloud, and when she moved to remove his pyjama bottoms, he caught her hands in his, his blue eyes almost black with desire. His breathing had become labored, but unlike what had preceded his change in the library, he found this sudden lack of air quite pleasant.

" _**Let me… "**_

There would be no turning back once he had taken her, because she would be his for eternity once their bodies were joined in the ancient ritual known to all life on earth. As long as they both responded with mutual desire that wasn't just lust, they would be mated until the day both of them left this world together, and went to the afterlife. When a vampire was mated, their lives were automatically linked; if and when one of them passed, their mates would pass with them.

 _ **Because when a vampire bonded with his mate, their desire mutual, nothing could severe it…**_

Sara felt her face grow warm as the raven haired vampire pulled the hem of her nightgown so he could caress her thighs, before his hands slid upward, taking the mint colored material with him. She could feel his desire against her, the only thing separating them being her underwear, and what he still had on. Still keeping her atop his straining erection, Saruhiko sat up slowly, and reached around his lover so he could unhook her cream colored lace bra, her startled gasp making his lips turn up slightly in semblance to a triumphant smile as her discarded underwear joined the other discarded clothing on the floor.

Despite his misgivings about what his desire might do to her, Fushimi was overcome with the uncontrollable need to make her his, and her actions weren't making it any easier for him…

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he bent down to kiss her deeply, and she responded eagerly, their tongues meeting and entwining intimately.

" _**This is crazy… "**_

Sara gave a faint laugh at her lover's comment, wordlessly agreeing with him as his kisses moved from her swollen lips to her throat, his nibbles tight, but sharp as his fangs began to emerge. She moaned softly, her fingers tightening in the strands of his hair, pulling him closer as those daggers pierced her throat once again in a more sensual parody of his previous feeding. The draws and pulls she felt against her flesh were almost maddening, and she could hear herself encouraging him, asking him to never stop, even though she couldn't make out the words…

When he felt her cheek touch the crook of his neck before she turned her head slightly to place a soft kiss on his pale flesh, as the tips of her breasts hardened against his bare chest, Saruhiko thought that he would go mad.

Sara gasped and shivered, as much from the matteress against her back as the desire that was almost clouding her mind as Saruhiko lay her down, his hands moving down to pull her panties off before she helped him remove his pyjama bottoms and briefs.

Even though it was dark, they could see each other perfectly well, and the shadows made their desire even more intense.

One look at her fully exposed body, and he was lost. He could feel her arousal echoing his own as he kissed and caressed her like a parched man drinking greedily from an oasis. She arched in response, gasping and moaning his name as she clutched at him, and when he parted her legs with his knees, she didn't stop him. He could feel her essence covering his tip as he slid it up and down over her inner folds, and knew that he didn't need her permission for what was to come next.

He plunged into the inviting pool of her, kissing her fiercely as she cried out at the pain that accompanied his penetration. She clung to him tightly as she fought the pain, knowing that it was only like this because it was their first time, and she was grateful that it was him who had taken her first…

They were lost in the inexplicable tide that swept over them and drowned them, their bodies molded in perfect mating, their breaths filling each other's lungs, their hearts racing in unison as they moved together, reaching for that unreachable peak.

As they reached that peak together, finding each other completely even as they were lost in the pleasure of their joining, they clung to each other, gasping in exhaustion. The air was filled with the scent of their mating, and a scent of dark spice that seemed to drench them…

 _ **I love you…**_

Even though they didn't say anything, they knew what the other was thinking.

 _ **And as he rose to take her again, they knew that they didn't need to….**_


	16. Chapter 15

Amidst the shadows cloaking the two figures lying together, a deep sigh was heard before violet eyes opened slowly. For a moment, he lay still, listening to the sounds within the silence of the night. He heard the steady heartbeat against his ear, the sound of his lover's breathing, felt the tenderness of her touch in the arms that held him in her embrace.

 _ **So,**_ he thought as he slowly raised himself up on his elbows to gaze at his sleeping lover. _ **It was not a dream.**_

 _ **She is here.**_

Iona Yukihana's serene face was by far one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his long life of damnation.

 _ **She**_ was the most beautiful thing that had happened to him.

Munakata knew that Iona had not totally overcome her fear of vampires due to the trauma that she had suffered, and he must take care to control his hunger for her; she needed to take one step at a time for a full recovery.

 _ **Her decision to give their relationship a chance was the first step…**_

* * *

 _They had awoken earlier after he had taken her blood – which was the first time he had done so with her consent, and she had gone back to her room to change into a lavender colored nightie while he took a shower. Iona then carried Anna back to her aunt, only to have the little dhamphir awaken briefly, and ask her to stay with her for a while. The platinum haired girl obliged, stroking her little friend's hair until she had fallen back into the world of dreams and visions. When she was sure Anna was asleep, Iona brushed her hair from her face and kissed her gently on the forehead before rising and making her way back to his room._

 _Iona had opened the door and stopped at the sight that greeted her: Reisi Munakata was dressing in a dark blue yukata, his hair still damp from his shower. She had arrived in time to see his half exposed body with its perfectly sculpted muscles rippling as he donned his sleeping attire._

 _Munakata had sensed his lover's arrival, and her gaze as she watched him dress, smiling inwardly as he felt her innocent awe and modesty as she was about to avert her eyes when he turned around, her cheeks turning bright pink._

" _**I… "**_ _Iona suddenly wondered where all the air in the room had gone._ _ **" I should have knocked.. "**_

 _Suddenly, he was in front of her, and had put an arm around her waist. Before she could speak, he had carried her to the bed, and lay her down before trapping her with his body, one hand on each side of her head._

" _**Uh… "**_ _Iona was sure she was going to die of embarrassment._ _ **" Reisi..? "**_

" _**I may enjoy sleeping even more now, "**_ _Munakata chuckled, leaning down._

 _Iona gasped softly as his face obscured her view, and she was engulfed in his shadow before his lips caught hers in a deep kiss, erasing all thought. Her arms went around his neck, and she pulled him even closer as she kissed him back, adjusting to the weight of his body over hers…_

 _He didn't know how long had passed before they had finally pulled apart, and he gathered her in his arms, kissing her softly on the forehead. They lay together in the darkness, none of them speaking, enjoying each other's warmth and presence before slumber claimed them._

 _If pleasure was a sin, then he would gladly burn in hell for all eternity for the simple joy of holding his mate in his arms, and fully claiming her as his when the time came…._

* * *

Iona woke slowly to her lover's kiss, responding with her own as she wrapped her arms around him. She opened her eyes to see Reisi watching her through half closed eyes as he continued to kiss her, and heard the deep chuckle rumbling in his chest before he slowly drew back, his hands sliding leisurely down her body. The way he was touching her made delicious shivers run through her body, and she clutched him tighter as his hands came to rest on her thighs, his glowing eyes never moving from her face. A soft gasp of surprised pleasure escaped her lips as he began to slide the hem of her nightie upwards until her pink laced, white panties were exposed, and she could see his smile amidst the shadows that her eyes had adjusted to.

Her breath caught in her throat as he slipped his thumbs under the leg bands of her panties, and began to slide them down…

" Reisi..? "

" Ssshh… " he coaxed huskily. " It will be alright; just feel everything… Do not fight it… "

His head swooped down just as his fingers slipped between her folds, his kiss swallowing her cry as he began to stroke her, creating unfamiliar, pleasurable sensations in tidal waves that rose and crashed over her. Iona felt herself arch against him, seeking his touch, soft gasps and whimpers escaping her as she thrashed at the pleasure he was creating with his fingers. He peppered her face and throat with his kisses until his lips came to rest at the rapidly beating pulse at its crook. Without missing a beat, his free hand caught both her tiny wrists in his grip, and he pinned them above her head as he continued to caress her, delighting in her moans as much as the realization that he was the one causing them.

" Reisi…! " Iona gasped as she canted her hips once again to receive his fingers, her eyes flying open in surprise when she felt him slide one of his long fingers into her. He continued to stroke her, careful not to tear her maidenhead, pressing another kiss to her rapidly beating pulse, groaning as he felt his fangs emerge.

The scent of their combined sweat as desire reached its peak filled the air, and as her slick walls contracted around the finger inside her, she felt the familiar sensation of Munakata's fangs sink into her flesh, causing her to cry out as she came hard. Somewhere in the haze of ecstasy clouding her mind, she heard his own, barely muffled cry of pleasure as her blood filled his mouth, and he pressed himself against her.

 _ **Iona…**_

His voice was so clear in her mind as he continued to feed, and as she calmed, she felt him release her wrists as he withdrew his finger from her before he pulled her panties back up. Munakata withdrew his fangs from her throat, running his tongue over the puncture wounds so that they closed without leaving a mark, kissing Iona deeply as her arms went around his body. He settled on his side, comforted by the warmth and weight of his lover ensconced in his arms.

Beneath the scent of combined sweat and desire in the air, Iona smelled of fresh flowers and clean rain. Munakata allowed himself another dose of that scent as he nuzzled her hair, inhaling deeply. She burrowed deeper into his embrace, but not before he saw the dusting of pink on her cheeks, obviously blushing from their encounter, and he could feel the additional warmth of her face against the neckline of his yukata.

" Is it always… this wonderful? " Iona's voice was muffled by the cloth of his yukata, and he could feel her shyness in the face of the pleasure that they had shared.

In response, her lover grasped her chin with one hand, and tilted her face upward, forcing her to meet his eyes. " That is only a prelude for when I take you, " he answered, planting a kiss on her lips before smiling wickedly. " I told you that I would seduce you to the fullest, and I must warn you… once will not be enough for me; I intend to take you as many times as I please… in many ways. "

Her blush deepened, but before she could say anything, Munakata kissed her hard.

It would have been so easy to take her now, when she was lying in his arms after responding so passionately to his touch. All he had to do was pin her down, strip her of her clothing, undo his own yukata, guide himself between her legs, and penetrate her.

But he would not.

 _ **Because it was not yet the right time…**_


End file.
